Facetas de Albert
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Serie de minifics completos de las versiones de una profesión o faceta en la vida de Albert, cada capítulo encontraras un minific completo, que forman parte de la profesión y de una historia romántica, con final feliz, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, en cada fic participan todos los personajes de la historia ;)
1. Doctor

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/ minific**

**Doctor Andrew**

**¿Cuántos males tiene usted?**

En una fiesta en casa de la familia Britter, había una velada de amigos acercándose al anochecer. Elisa tenía tiempo de haber ganado el amor de Anthony a una pecosa simplona a la que se jactaba de haber superado en todo.

-Vamos Candy, no puedes decir que vas a ser doctora.

\- Elisa, estoy en séptimo semestre, lo sabes.

\- Si, pero muchos desertan y no terminan en esas profesiones.

\- No es mi caso. Terry llegaba a la fiesta, invitado por Archie Cornwall, ambos terminaron en diferentes estudios de artes. Donde Terry ya hacía pruebas importantes de actuación.

-Bienvenido amigo. Dijo Archie al verlo llegar.

\- Gracias por la invitación. Mi novia no pudo venir conmigo. Tal vez me alcance aquí.

\- Ven, te presentare con los demás. El es Terrance Grandchester un amigo de Candy, Annie y mío. Es Actor. – Ellos son Anthony, Stear, Paty su novia, a Candy y Annie ya las conoces, ella es Elisa la novia de Tony, ellos son John, Peter, Jim, Tom, Martin y Ros su novia, continuo con los que estaba cerca.

\- Un placer conocerlos, -Candy ¿Cómo estás? Terry se retiro un poco después de saludar a todos alejándose y conversando con ella, ambos bromeaban. Candy lo agradecía, al menos así Elisa no estaría de coqueta con Terry. Elisa siempre coqueteaba con chicos atractivos, Candy sabía del temperamento de su amigo Anthony.

\- Hola Terry, ¿no vino Susy? Preguntaba Candy al verlo entrar solo.

\- Aun no. ¿Y cómo has estado pecosa?

\- Muy ocupada con mis estudios, pero me di tiempo para acompañar a Annie y Archie en su fiesta, aun no sé el motivo, espero conocerlo pronto.

Mientras Elisa molesta por ver a Terrance conversando con Candy, pensaba en cómo ella se ganaba a todos los chicos más atractivos con una sonrisa modosita. Volteo a ver a Anthony que estaba retirado, se acercó a Candy para estar cerca de Terry.

\- Hola Terry, no creo que tengas tema de conversación amena con una aburrida de medicina.

\- Te equivocas, ella no tiene nada de aburrida. Terry sonrió juguetón viendo a Candy mientras ignoraba a Elisa pero está molesta por ello, se acercó a Terry y se recargo en él, provocándolo un poco para que viera que era mucho más entretenida que Candy. Mientras que Candy se apenó, se retiraba un poco al ver como se estaba insinuando a su amigo frente a ella, se sintió incomoda, vio a Paty y a Annie que repartían bebidas, esta se alejó dejando a que Terry que se defendiera de ella o que le aprovechara.

El problema fue que Anthony vio que Terry estaba muy junto a Elisa, que le estaba coqueteando a su novia y que había llegado solo, cuando vio que estaba cerca de su rostro, este se enfureció, dio varios pasos y empujó a Terry. Este hizo una sonrisa de sarcasmo al ver a Anthony, apenas se iba explicar pero Elisa lo abrazó diciendo

\- Tony, déjalo no vale la pena. Candy escuchó, de inmediato fue para detener lo que estaba provocando Elisa. El ambiente se tensó porque Tony y Terry se veían desafiantes mientras Elisa alentaba sus ánimos. Elisa _emocionada veía que Tony si la amaba y estaba celoso, al parecer no estaban bien fundados sus celos pues Candy no significaba nada para él, la estaba protegiendo de otro bastante atractivo_. Esto alimentaba el ego de Elisa.

Candy trato de intervenir pero cuando se atravesó, ambos hombres habían estirado el brazo con el puño endurecido golpeando a Candy. Quien con el impacto de los dos cayó al suelo. El golpe de Anthony fue al frente, el de Terry por la espalda. Annie y Paty aterrorizadas, gritaron al ver caer a Candy

\- ¡No! ¡No!

Stear giro agarró fuerte a Anthony, pero ambos hombres estaban asustados, al ver a Candy en el suelo. Archie de inmediato elevó en sus brazos a Candy, - Rápido, hay que llevarla al hospital.

La fiesta había terminado, Terry apenado se iba con Archie en su auto, con Annie y Candy en la parte trasera en su regazo. - ¡Candy! por favor despierta, lloraba angustiada Annie al ver que esta no respondía.

Archie iba a toda velocidad, en otro auto lo seguía Stear, Paty y Anthony quienes preocupados, seguían a Archie. En la casa Britter se quedo con los demás Elisa haciéndose la asustada, fingiendo no saber porque Terry quería algo con ella, si la habían presentado como novia de Tony.

En el hospital entraban por el área de urgencias, las enfermeras revisaban a Candy, quien mostraba los golpes con su piel enrojecida, ella por fin despertaba adolorida encontrándose con la dulce mirada del doctor Andrew. Este reacciono al haberse distraído con la paciente, de inmediato como todo profesional revisaba sus signos vitales, notando que había sido golpeada formando dos círculos en su piel. Candy por su parte se apenaba tratando de cubrir sus bustos notaba que solo fue el golpe y que se atravesó en el momento inoportuno, sentía no tener nada y que pronto el doctor se lo diría… que no era nada grave, que fue solo el impacto, pero esto no fue así. Las enfermeras salieron al ver que el doctor la revisaba con detenimiento.

Este un poco persuasivo notó que alguien la había golpeado, al saber que fue por un par de puños se molestó y no iba a permitir que la volvieran a golpear, llamaría a trabajo social de ser necesario, buscaría que no continuara la violencia en la que vivía, era una joven hermosa, tuvo suerte de que no la golpearan en el rostro, veía sus lindos ojos sin poder evitar ambos una suave sonrisa, pues los dos se estaban auscultando descaradamente.

Cuando la enfermera volvió, la sorpresa fue para ambos, el doctor de inmediato dijo

\- Señorita, asígnele una habitación, háganle un estudio de rayos x, sus niveles de sangre y los estudios necesarios para su ingreso. Candy soltó las quijadas, pensaba que habrá contenido la respiración, el doctor notaría que respiraba con dificultad, pero no era por los golpes, sino por la pena de no trae su blusa ni el sostén.

A fuera en los pasillos, la enfermera salía, comentaba a Archie y a Annie, que estaban al frente, - La señorita va a ser ingresada al hospital, le harán rayos x y una revisión general para descartar daños internos.

Anthony de inmediato puso cara de terror, mientras Terry bajaba el rostro angustiado porque realmente tenía muy fuertes puños, pudo haber quebrado alguna costilla. Stear abrazaba tranquilizando a Paty, quien se separó un poco para llorar con su amiga Annie, hasta que ambas se retiraron al tocador.

El doctor Andrew salió y vio a cuatro hombres esperándolo, bastante bien parecidos y no parecían violentos, posiblemente alguno podía ser el novio de la joven o tal vez el esposo.

\- Doctor ¿Cómo está Candy? dijo preocupado Stear.

\- ¿Es su novia o su esposa?

\- No doctor, soy su amigo. Dijo apenado Stear al notar que era algo grave porque ahora le darían la información a su familia.

\- ¿Quién es el responsable? Archie molesto bajo el rostro y respondió

\- Fue un accidente, ella se atravesó y ellos no la vieron. Albert giro el rostro viendo a donde indicaba Archie. Terry levantó el rostro preocupado agregó

\- No la vi, ella es muy bajita y se atravesó entre nosotros. Anthony molesto agregó

\- Por andar molestando a mi novia. Albert lo vio y preguntó

\- ¿Usted es el novio de la paciente? Más preocupado por saber quién era el suertudo novio de su paciente. Anthony bajo el rostro y respondió

\- No. Candy no es mi novia, ella se atravesó para defenderlo a él. Indicando a Terry. Este molesto respondió

\- Tu novia que es una provocadora. Mira ahora van a internar a Candy y ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Albert desesperado por no saber quién era el novio, solo agregó

\- Pues no la dejare salir del hospital hasta que la trabajadora social se haga cargo. Archie asustado de inmediato agregó

\- ¡No es necesario! Era una fiesta, fue un accidente ya se lo dije doctor, Candy no sufre violencia de ningún tipo, ella es muy linda, amable, estudiosa, una chica especial y muy agradable… Anthony interrumpió agregando

-… ¡Candy con violencia! Por favor, ella jamás lo permitiría, es una gran amiga, muy tranquila con todos, ella es muy valiosa y permitiría que le hicieran daño. Stear agregó

\- ¡Anthony! La única que le hace daño a Candy es tu novia. Ella es un ángel, comprensible, dulce, llena de ternura y cuidados…Terry aprovechó y agregó

\- ¡Lo ves! Esa mujer es un demonio. Albert vio a los cuatro muy preocupados tomo aire y respondió

\- Mejor vayan a su casa, mañana podrán visitarla. Albert se retiró pensando en todo lo que escuchó al parecer todos la querían ahí, y el hombre que más se molestó debía ser el novio, lo seguro era que no se fuera y pasara la noche ahí en espera. Se retiraba y pensaba en los adjetivos que dijeron todos de ella, menos el supuesto novio, ese no dijo nada agradable.

Por la noche ya salía a su ronda de revisión el doctor Andrew y ya no eran cuatro jóvenes los que estaban ahí, eran seis. Y ninguno se había retirado, no había amigas, solo hombres, los que habían cometido el accidente eran consolados por otros dos. El doctor Andrew se quedo serio de pie escuchando la conversación que sostenían.

\- Hago pesas, lo más seguro es que le haya roto algo dentro de ella, es tan frágil, dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry respondió

\- Practico varios deportes Bare-knuckle boxing, Spirit Combate, y otras artes marciales, lo seguro es que le rompí una costilla. Archie agregó

\- Y ella tan delgada que es, antes di que no murió con todo eso que haces. Solo practico Box, pero jamás le levantaría la mano a ninguna mujer. Terry tomo aire mostrando frustración y respondió

\- Ya te dije que fue un accidente. Stear para que no se molesten de nuevo agregó

\- También practico artes marciales, sería bueno que ellas practicaran para que se defendieran, le haré un chaleco a Candy para la próxima. Todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos expresivos, el doctor Andrew que los escuchaba, apretó los labios y agregó

\- Y bien ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Por qué no le han avisado a la familia de ella? Tom respondió

\- Soy su vecino, ella no tiene padres. Jim agregó

\- Soy compañero de estudios, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene. Todos comenzaron a explicarse y que no se irían de ahí, que esperarían a saber cómo estaba Candy.

\- Pensé que solo se quedaría su pareja, para hacerlo pasar a su habitación. Dijo con cautela el doctor Andrew al ver que nadie se ponía celoso por todos los caballeros. Anthony respondió

\- Candy no tiene novio, en todo caso sus estudios son su pareja. Archie agregó

\- Pero las chicas ya fueron a traer su ropa y accesorios, no tardan en llegar.

\- Bien. ¿Iré a ver como sigue? Dijo sonriendo el Dr. Andrew, pensando en que su paciente no tiene novio.

Candy se observaba a sí misma, con la bata levantada, viendo que los puños le harían un par de hematomas, se tocaba las costillas, se levantaba y se doblaba, no era para tanto, en eso tocaban la puerta, entraba el doctor y ella se cubría como podía, pues había estado revisando frente a un espejo, portaba una pequeña prenda interior, no traía el sostén puesto, al tratar de bajar la bata ella estaba de pie. Le quedo abierto toda su espalda reflejándose en el espejo. El doctor entró y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso trasero redondo y firme en el espejo de la pared.

Candy apenada porque estaba de pie pensando que le llamaría la atención, bajo el rostro y comentó.

\- Doctor ¡qué pena!, estaba revisando como se veían los golpes.

\- Nada que no cure un poco de tiempo, al parecer no tiene costillas rotas. Observaba la espalda y las piernas de Candy.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… Candy ya no decía nada y veía a los ojos de su doctor quedándose muda, mientras que su doctor la vio, tratando de no ser descubierto por lo que estaba viendo hacia el espejo, trato de solo ver a los ojos de la paciente.

Candy al ver que ambos ya no decían nada se movió despacio para subirse a la cama por si el doctor la volvería revisar, pero este solo hizo un suspiro frustrado, _le habían quitado la hermosa imagen trasera de su paciente… que no tenía novio_.

\- Bueno Srita. Candy….

\- Candy White Johnson, ya le avise a mi tío George que no es nada grave, el vendrá mañana para pagar los honorarios médicos.

\- Me dicen que cuenta con seguro medico por sus estudios Srita…

\- Candy. Solo dígame Candy doctor.

\- Bueno entonces a mi me dirá Albert, ya que mañana dejará de ser mi paciente.

\- ¡En serio! Entonces fue solo revisión de rutina ¿y solo son hematomas?

\- Vaya… no había escuchado que alguien llamara de manera oficial a los moretones que le van a quedar.

\- Estudio medicina Do…. Albert

\- Entonces es usted… mi futura colega…

\- Eso parece. Solo si llego a graduarme… ser médico no es fácil…

\- Lo será… cuente usted con un amigo que la ayudará en sus estudios hasta verla convertida en doctora.

\- ¿De verdad do… Albert?

\- Por supuesto, mínimo buscaremos la manera de que no quede de nuevo entre dos puños y salga lastimada. Ambos sonrieron relajados, el doctor Andrew estaba feliz, _porque su paciente ya pronto dejaría de serlo. Era muy hermosa y los jóvenes afuera lo confirmaban, ninguno se quería retirar, ella valía la pena y se lo acababan de dejar claro, pero sería bueno darla de alta o esperar un poco más… habría que buscar quitar a todos … esos males que tiene, con los adjetivos que mencionaron es un hecho que la estiman_…

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Perdón! Estaba pensando en otras posibilidades…

\- ¿Posibilidades?

\- Si. Posibles consecuencias de haber esos hematomas en la altura en donde quedaron, sería bueno hacer un electrocardiograma… solo para descartar…

\- ¿En serio? ¿No creo que fueran tan fuertes los golpes? Con esto pensarán que tiene puños de acero, acaso quiere subir el ego de mis amigos, Albert. Ambos soltaron risas, _si Candy supiera la conversación que el doctor escuchó, se daría cuenta que el ego ya lo tenían muy elevado sin decirles más._

Al siguiente día llegaba a su guardia el doctor, notando una pequeña discusión entre varios caballeros fuera de la puerta de su paciente, un hombre mayor de bigote negro y bastante serio lucía molesto.

\- No señores, mi sobrina no necesita de sus fondos, ella cuenta conmigo… ya hicieron bastante con no medir sus brazos…

-Pero es que es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo justo es que pague sus gastos… dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry agregó

\- El responsable soy yo. Debí medir el acercamiento de la señorita empalagosa, y no jugar a despreciarla. Anthony abrió los ojos alarmado viendo a Terry

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Mira Anthony, tengo novia… y conozco a las mujeres mejor que tu… esa chica no se merece estar cerca de Candy, ya escuchaste a todos diciendo como la trata y no has hecho nada para alejarla, por lo tanto… lo mejor es que pienses bien de continuar siendo amigo de Candy.

\- No sabes lo que Candy significa para mí. Dijo tranquilo Anthony. Terry argumento,

\- Pues amor no es… porque ella intervino no para defenderme, sino porque sabe que Elisa estaba de provocativa y ella estaba junto a mi cuando eso paso. Tony bajo el rostro aceptando y respondió

\- Tienes razón Terry… terminare con Elisa… debí cuidar de Candy cuando su tío la dejo cerca de mi familia… ella es mucho muy importante para mí.

Albert abrió los ojos, de inmediato se acercó, saludo a George serio, toco la puerta y entró para ver a Candy sentada en su cama, con dos batas una al frente y otra por la espalda, sus amigas estaban con ella, y esta sonrió efusivamente cuando vio al doctor.

\- Chicas, les presento a Albert, mi doctor y futuro colega.

\- Candy dice que usted es muy bueno con ella. Comentó feliz Annie y Paty agregó

\- Definitivamente te quedaste corta en la descripción Candy. Esta se puso ruborizada, y Albert apretó los labios en una sonrisa, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y entraba el tío de Candy.

\- Doctor, quiero que mi niña quede perfectamente bien, no escatime lo necesario y… por favor no quiero que estos jóvenes entren a verla…

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo sin pensar el doctor Andrew, dejando a Candy asombrada y esta comentó

\- Tío no exageres… -Albert por favor, no le sigas la corriente a mi tío, ellos son mis amigos… mi tío esta celoso.

\- Lo que sucede Candy, es que no los has escuchado… lo mejor es que estés tranquila y bien, por cierto el electro reflejo una arritmia y será necesario hacerte otro estudio – Sr. Johnson, no se preocupe, el seguro estudiantil de su sobrina cubre todos los gastos.

-Gracias doctor, le pediré de favor no deje entrar a ningún joven, hasta que mi sobrina este recuperada. Con un reflejo serio hablaba el señor Johnson al saber de la posible arritmia.

\- Por supuesto Sr. Johnson, su sobrina está en buenas manos. Una sonrisa discreta hizo delatarse frente a Candy quien soltó sus labios al notar un guiño en el ojo del doctor hacia ella, esta le devolvió una sonrisa ajustada con sus labios al saber que el doctor estaba de su lado.

El día paso tranquilo lo que serían dos revisiones se volvió una constante visita cada que pasaba por el pasillo el doctor Andrew, haciendo que el humor de la paciente estuviera relajado al saber que la arritmia era un pretexto para que ella descansara pues los jóvenes estaban discutiendo como poder suavizar el incidente puesto que el tío no dejo cubrir los gastos.

En casa de los Britter se reunieron los amigos de Archie con Annie y Paty para darle una bienvenida a Candy, cuando esta saliera del hospital, sin poder recibir visitas por orden de su tío, sin embargo Candy fue dada de alta, y el doctor Andrew para festejar su salida, la invitó a cenar.

Ambos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche aprovechando el cambio de guardia que le brindaba un descanso al doctor, compartieron temas de gran interés en ambos y como coincidían en varios detalles que los hicieron decidirse a estudiar medicina. Ahí se dio cuenta que su compañero Jim estudiaba dos semestres debajo de Candy y ella le prestaba los libros.

Tom su vecino estaba muy preocupado y al ver llegar al doctor su preocupación se incrementó ahora Candy recibía visitas medicas de su doctor en su departamento, cuando este fue a dejarla después de cenar. Tom llamó a Annie,

\- Si Annie, Candy ya fue dada de alta, ahora está siendo revisada en su departamento, acabo de ver salir a su doctor.

\- ¿En serio? Su tío va a matar a Anthony o Terry, iré a visitarla mañana, espero que no sea tan grave como parece, posiblemente le descubrieron otra cosa y no nos han dicho.

Anthony por su parte compraba rosas, Terry llevaba chocolates y un oso de peluche con un globo diciendo recupérate pronto. Stear y Paty llevaban una canasta con frutas y un pequeño ventilador hecho por Stear. Archie le llevó una nueva charola para comer en la cama.

Cuando llegaron, escucharon música en el departamento, Candy en short y camiseta bailaba de salto en salto, abrió la puerta y sonrió efusivamente al ver a todos con cara de asombro, pasaron lentamente para saber que fue dada de alta que estaba completamente recuperada, ahora tenía novio y lucía radiante.

El doctor Andrew curó milagrosamente todos sus males, deshaciéndose de todos los pretendientes, ahora estudiaba con ella, invitándola a practicar al hospital.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Quien desea ser revisada por el Dr. Andrew?**_


	2. Astronauta

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Astronauta**

**Perdido en el espacio**

…. - Si Comandante. Lo hemos perdido. No responde. La mujer soltaba lágrimas, el Capitán Andrew había desaparecido del alcance máximo contemplado, la información era exacta y la nave en la que viajaba, no aparecía en el radar.

En otro lugar totalmente distinto una nave había descendido y el Capitán observaba maravillado todo el lugar, cielos azules, montañas verdes, árboles frutales, ríos, lagos, lo seguro era encontrar mares, pero no había nadie ahí para disfrutarlos. Sin apreciarlo había una bola de pelo negro y blanco rodando cerca de sus pies, giraba siguiendo sus pasos desde que lo vio bajar, su traje naranja con barios tubos saliendo notaban a un ser humano cubierto, analizando si el aire que lo rodeaba era respirable.

\- Día 1242, bitácora del Capitán William Albert Andrew, he llegado a un planeta parecido a la tierra, sin encontrar habitantes aun, me separe de la órbita en el día 1183 y hasta ahora pude descender de la nave, estoy abrumado ante la belleza de este lugar, quisiera pensar que no es un sueño, que todo lo que estoy sintiendo no sea parte de mi cansancio al no tener contacto por tantos días con mi orbita.

El capitán terminaba de analizar el aire con su computador en el brazo y se desactivaba la máscara que lo protegía aguardando un poco para tratar de respirar lentamente, suspiraba al sentir que sus pulmones tomaban el aire con naturalidad y ese olor a vegetación y flores le resultaba tan familiar, sentía haber estado hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar, al continuar caminando una bola se cruzó en sus pies y este bajo el rostro, tratando de saber que era, una esfera simulando rodar con dos colores se empezó a transformar lentamente apareciendo un par de ojos obscuros, una nariz y hasta una boca. Por fin sonrió al recordar a una pequeña mascota en la tierra, parecida a ese ser transformado, continuo con la esferita sin pies en sus brazos y vio un gran árbol, una rama lo hizo suspirar, se sentó recargando su espalda al tronco y cerró los ojos recordando a alguien en la tierra que lo esperaba, un par de lagrimas salieron, su brazo se activo parpadeando en un llamado.

…." Capitán… por favor responda" "responda por favor Capitán"

\- Si, aquí el capitán Andrew, reportándose.

\- Por favor, debe volver Capitán.

Este corrió a la nave, no estaba siendo detectado, ese lugar tenía fascinantes cosas, pero no tenía a su familia, tenía que volver. Al subir a la nave, la bola que tenía saltó para no entrar en la nave y este cerró la compuerta, encendió los motores elevándose de inmediato, había encontrado por fin una señal y tenía que volver… la frecuencia de la señal era débil, pero constante, no se daría por vencido, tenía sueño, hambre y sed, pero el traje lo proveía de varias raciones disminuidas por el mismo al verse perdido en el espacio, con la débil señal, introducida en la nave, pudo notar que estaba fuera de la órbita terrestre, sin embargo ese llamado fue la débil llave para volver.

\- Adelante. Aquí el Capitán Andrew, reportándose. - Adelante, ¿Me escuchan?

No había respuesta ante su llamado pero seguía la señal con la posibilidad de volver. Cerraba los ojos para ver a su hijo sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa y su hermosa esposa, limpiando sus lagrimas, diciéndole con la forma de sus labios "te amo", "Te estaré esperando". Un suspiro lo hizo despertar para invocarla y decir "Candy".

Pasaron varios días, sin tener de nuevo una señal de llamado, pero continuaba siguiendo la señal inicial, hasta que por fin la voz de un hombre se escuchó. Solicitando apoyo, porque su nave estaba siendo extraída sin rumbo al parecer había perdido energía. Con toda la lucidez de haber descansado, el Capitán se enganchaba a la nave, un par de hombres lo recibían con llanto en sus rostros. Ambos notaron los daños de su nave y hablaban en otro idioma, mismo que el Capitán respondió con tranquilidad.

\- No pueden continuar en esta nave, regresaremos en la mía. Los hombres se abrazaron al saberse rescatados. Ambos abordaron la nave y trajeron muestras de lo que en el planeta visitado habían adquirido, en cajas y celdas especializadas, trasportaron todo a la cabina principal, se abrocharon los cinturones con un suspiro al saberse bien, cuando ya se consideraban abandonados.

\- Con ellos el Capitán Andrew pudo volver al camino de la órbita de la tierra y después de dos meses perdido aparecía por fin la señal, declarando que portaba a dos compañeros extraviados, con muestras del planeta 23 de la órbita estelar, misma que este no quería visitar porque se perdía la señal y las maquinas salían con daños, evitándola fue que se salió un tiempo de la órbita terrestre y por fin, pudo volver con el éxito de traer consigo a dos astronautas de otros países, los cuales dieron por perdidos desde hace más de seis meses.

Después de un difícil enlace de comunicación y un desastroso camino de regreso, se soltaban en la capsula para caer en aguas mediterráneas, donde estos ya eran esperados.

\- Un mes después, el Capitán por fin llegaba a su país, su familia lo esperaba y él ansiaba volver a verlos, su hijo, su mujer y no volver a salir del planeta eran parte de sus planes futuros. De un avión bajaba con traje especial, caminado hacía la base donde este era esperado, por unas puertas de vidrio vio a su hijo emocionado, quien empujo una puerta para salir corriendo al encuentro de su Padre.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Gritaba el pequeño sin dejar de correr y al llegar dio un salto que hizo sonreír al Capitán, quién al tenerlo en sus brazos giraba con el pequeño, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su hijo, para después abrir sus ojos y verla a ella, con un bebe en los brazos, vestido de blanco, un pequeño de ojos grandes en los brazos de la mujer que más deseaba ver.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Albert… ella es Priscila, nuestra hija.

\- ¿Hija?

-Si mi Capitán… ella es nuestra bebita.

Albert bajo delicadamente a su hijo, para acercarse a su esposa, sin tomar ala pequeña en sus brazos, ajusto a su esposa para tomar sus labios en un ansiado beso. Tal vez se perdió mucho tiempo, pero ya no se perdería nada, había tomado la decisión correcta, su familia estaba primero, los viajes al espacio, no tenían lo que más amaba, por más nuevas orbitas que encontrara, allá jamás tendría una hija nueva esperando a que su Padre regresara para conocerla.

\- Es la sorpresa más hermosa, que he tenido en toda mi vida.

\- Y tu eres el hombre más buscado, en todo el espacio estelar… tu hijo y yo improvisamos un radio, para hablar contigo, el dice que ahí tu lo escuchas, así que… tomamos la idea de llamarte todas las tardes después de terminar las tareas.

\- Por supuesto que lo escucho. Buscando al pequeño agregó - Aquí el Capitán Andrew reportándose con Willy Andrew, ¿Me escucha? El pequeño lo abrazó de sus piernas y le respondió

\- Por supuesto Papá sabía que volverías, nosotros jamás lo dudamos. ¿Verdad mamá?

\- Si mi amor. Papá siempre vuelve a casa. Y ahora, tendrá alguien más que lo estará esperando. Vio a su hijita y esta movía su boquita con el chupete abriendo sus ojos enormes, confirmando con ello lo que su mamá le preguntaba. El capitán Andrew la tomo de los brazos de su esposa, le dio de besos emocionado y continuo el camino a la base donde muchos lo esperaban.

Caminaba con un brazo llevando a su hija, de su cintura se tomaba su esposa y del mismo lado apenas alcanzaba su hijo con la misma mano del brazo que llevaba a su madre. El pequeño sonriente porque su Padre ya estaba en casa, ahora pensaba en llevarlo a su salón orgulloso de que su padre era astronauta y que si podía viajar por todos los planetas, lo seguro es que la tierra, era lo más fácil para él.

A donde irás a descubrir nuevos horizontes en otros planetas, cuando tenemos este maravilloso y bello lugar llamado tierra… el cual por más que hemos girado en él… nuca lo terminamos de conocer.

_**FIN**_

_**¿A qué planeta deseas viajar?**_


	3. Piloto Aviador

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Piloto Aviador**

**Vuelo desconocido**

En un bar varios jóvenes tomaban apostando quien bailaba primero con alguna chica, el juego era quién ganará sacaría a bailar y escogería primero con quien, Albert no estaba acostumbrado a jugar, mucho menos tomar las copas con velocidad para ir por una mujer, así que se quedaba al final.

\- Vamos Terry ganaste primero, ¿a cuál escoges?

\- La que está en la mesa de pool, mira… me está esperando, sabe que voy por ella…

\- ¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo!

\- Anthony ganaste, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

\- Quería a la que me ganó Terry… pero las que siguen están de miedo, voy por la que está cerca de la ventana

\- ¿La rubia?

\- Si, ella se ve que me está esperando.

Albert levantaba las cejas, estaban jugando y los que perdían cada vez estaban más ebrios, este sonreía sin participar, todas las chicas que estaban ahí, bailarían con el que fuera, los pilotos eran muy solicitados en el bar y ellas sabían que todos lo eran.

Continuaban con el juego Archie y Stear empataban y salían a bailar, mientras Tom y Neil estaban mareados por tantas y tan seguidas bebidas, que uno de ellos se quedo recargado en la mesa. Albert vio hacia la puerta entraban dos chicas, una de ellas buscaba a alguien, se notaba preocupada, vio a la mesa y se fue con Tom

\- ¡Tom! Tu padre te necesita, y tu aquí tomando.

\- Candy, perdóname… ¿Qué necesita mi papá?

\- Tuvo un desmayo y está internado en el hospital, vine a buscarte porque el doctor requiere un familiar.

\- Candy… no puedo manejar, toma maneja el auto.

\- ¡Tom! No sé manejar -¿Fleming, tu sabes?

Albert al ver la problemática se ofreció a apoyar

\- Yo los llevo, vamos Tom, tu padre te necesita, tienes que tomar un café.

\- Gracias Albert. - Chicas él es mi jefe Albert Andrew.

\- Mucho gusto, señor. Contestaron al unísono ambas chicas y salieron del bar.

Los demás vieron como Tom y Albert se fueron con dos damas, y uno le daba un codazo al otro al ver como Albert iba con una rubia, mientras Tom iba con una morena.

\- ¡Las tenían separadas! Dijo Terry sonriendo

\- No las vi, ¿estaban a espaldas del Capitán Andrew?

\- Les fue mejor. Dijo sonriendo Stear al ver que se iban en auto perdiéndose del grupo.

Al llegar Candy fue a la cafetería trayendo café para ambos, el Padre de Tom entraba a cirugía urgente y Tom estaba triste, Fleming lo abrazaba por su espalda y le explicaba la operación, este colocaba su frente en el hombro de ella llorando nervioso, porque él debía saber que su padre estaba mal y nunca le dijo nada.

Candy sentada con cara de angustia se le brotaban las lágrimas al ver llorar a Tom, Albert sacó un pañuelo, y ella no lo vio, este se acercó a su rostro y limpio personalmente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres mucho a Tom?

\- Es casi un hermano, somos vecinos desde niños.

\- Y donde trabajan ustedes. Refiriéndose a las dos damas que fueron por Tom.

\- Aquí en el hospital, solo que ya se acabo nuestro turno y sabía dónde encontrar a Tom.

\- Pues eres una gran amiga, debes estar cansada.

\- Si. Pero mañana descanso y podré dormir mejor sabiendo que el Sr. Stevens esta bien. ¿Y usted a qué horas entra a su trabajo?

\- Hasta el lunes. Volaré por unas semanas lejos de mi país.

\- ¿Semanas? ¿Deben estar tristes en tu hogar?

\- No lo creo. Mi hogar es mi avión.

\- Lo siento, pensé que había alguien esperándolo.

\- No. Candy bajo el rostro denotaba cansancio y agregó

\- Sé que se siente, pero se acostumbra a que el tu hogar sea el trabajo, después ya no notas la diferencia.

\- ¿Tampoco la esperan Candy?

\- Bueno, el señor Stevens nos espera a su hijo en casa y a mí, me ve llegar.

Albert sonrió había alguien igual que él, ya no contaba con familia, y el trabajo se convertía en su único refugio.

La noche paso a madrugada y el señor Stevens salió de la operación, Candy dormía en un asiento recargada con Albert y este igual abrazado a ella. Mientras Tom, traía café con Fleming, ambos al llegar vieron a sus compañeros y ya no los despertaron, continuaron hasta que el doctor salió para dar los pormenores. Albert se recargó trayendo a Candy sobre si, ambos suspiraron. Tom sonrió dando un par de palmadas al hombro de su jefe.

Albert despertó y vio a Candy quien lo confundía con su almohada, daba pequeños quejidos de que no la despertaran haciéndolos sonreír a ambos. Albert la elevó en sus brazos, para salir del hospital e irse a casa.

Candy despertó en una hermosa cama bullida con sabanas blancas, su ropa puesta y el sol en su rostro.

\- Vamos dormilona ya está el desayuno.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En mi casa. No te preocupes, Tom sabe que estas aquí y le dije que te cuidaría, el se quedó con su padre.

\- ¿Cómo está el señor Stevens?

\- Muy bien, fuera de peligro. Tom me pidió que te cuidara, como estabas dormida te traje aquí.

\- Gracias. Tengo mucho apetito, que pena me quede dormida.

\- Estabas cansada. Ven ya está el desayuno.

\- Gracias. Apenas habían desayunado sonaba el celular de Albert y este lo veía.

\- Candy quédate en casa, aquí están las llaves, tengo que irme. Miraba Albert el mensaje en su celular había una emergencia. Candy lo notó al ver el semblante de Albert.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No. Deséame suerte.

\- Toma mi número telefónico, limpiaré y cerrare tu hogar, esperaré cuando vuelvas.

\- Gracias.

Albert salió, Candy lo vio subir a su auto, mientras este encendía el auto, la vio en la puerta, diciéndole adiós, sintió su pecho feliz al ver que alguien estaba en su hogar, despidiéndolo.

Pasaron dos meses y Albert no volvía. Tom le dijo a Candy que estaba desaparecido y esta oraba por su regreso, varios de los pilotos eran esperados, Albert no era esperado por nadie, hasta que Tom llevó a Candy al salón donde se congregaron las familias de los pilotos, ella llevó una fotografía de él en un hermoso marco, que había en su casa prendió una vela frente a este y lo colocó donde estaban los pilotos que habían desaparecido en acción. Un hombre la vio y se acercó a ella.

\- Señorita veo que conoce al Capitán Andrew.

\- Si, espero verlo volver pronto.

\- ¿Confía en ello?

\- Por supuesto, estoy segura que ellos regresarán pronto.

Un militar mayor se paro frente a las familias y sacó un escrito,

\- Queridos familiares de nuestros compañeros desaparecidos, hemos recuperado los cuerpos de cuatro de los pilotos aviadores de nuestras fuerzas armadas ellos son, Rupert Thompson, Michael Hallower, Robert Brainier y John Could. Siento mucho dar estas noticas, los demás pilotos siguen sin regresar y son buscados por nuestros aliados ellos son William Albert Andrew, Alister Cornwall, Terrance Grandchester y Anthony Brown. Uno de los pilotos con vida nos ha dado los datos de que ellos pueden estar bien, el Sr. Archivald Cornwall está siendo atendido en estos momentos.

Un grupo de ellos lloraban buscando a quien correspondía, mientras otros se unían al sobreviviente para saber de los desaparecidos. Candy se iba a buscar noticias del amigo de una noche, despidiéndose del hombre que había estado con ella,

\- Disculpe usted, tengo que ir a investigar. Tom sonrió y dijo

\- Candy espera aquí, iré a ver sobre las noticas, te informaré.

\- Gracias Tom.

El hombre sonreía y se presentó

\- Señorita Candy, yo soy George Johnson amigo del Capitán Andrew, también estoy aquí para saber de él.

\- Me dijo que nadie lo esperaba en casa.

\- Bueno, soy amigo de él, veo que usted lo conoce.

\- Si. Ya escuchó usted, al parecer ellos están bien,

Tres meses después las esperanzas perdidas y Candy tranquila sentía que estaba bien. Fue a la casa del Capitán Andrew, limpio y desempolvo como cada semana y alguien la vio entrar, la siguió despacio, mientras ella regaba agua sobre el jardín y las flores, las que ella había sembrado, continuaba revisando el refrigerador, las provisiones hasta que fue a la recamará y vio la cama des tendida, se regresó y se topó de frente con el Capitán Andrew.

\- Hola señorita Candy. Con una efusiva sonrisa corrió y lo abrazo al saberlo en casa, este giro con ella feliz, su hogar estaba en excelentes condiciones gracias a ella, la enfermera que conoció una noche antes de irse.

Dejándose llevar y girando con ella, este tomo sus labios besándola afanosamente, feliz de volverla a ver, ella sorprendida respondió el beso al guapo capitán que la tenía en brazos, tal vez tenían un día de conocerse, pero meses de espera abrigando un regreso que por fin sucedió.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, el capitán tenía en sus brazos a Candy y ella sonreía con lágrimas emocionada por volverlo a ver con vida.

\- Que bueno que regresó

\- Creo que mejor nos tuteamos y me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

\- Tenía sus llaves.

\- Me alegro de habérselas dejado.

Candy preparó algo de beber y comer, estuvieron conversando por horas, Albert dijo tener que ir de nuevo al campo de aviación que si quería acompañarlo y ella acepto.

Al llegar todos estaban reunidos de nuevo, Tom no había podido estar debido a que se llevó unas semanas a su padre con sus familiares. Candy conoció a los compañeros de Albert y este la presentaba presumiendo de forma interna que alguien lo esperaba a él también, siempre solitario, sin que nadie lo esperara, encontrarla esa tarde en casa, para regresar cambiado con su traje de gala para el informe oficial de su regreso de los pilotos, los por menores del escape y el rescate de sus compañeros.

Candy no le quitaba la vista, ella sonreía emocionada. En el salón oficial vio una foto de él junto a otras de sus compañeros en una repisa, reconoció que estaba en su casa, como había llegado hasta ahí, vio a Candy y ella con una sonrisa lo dijo todo, ella estuvo antes ahí, junto con las familias de los demás, trajo una imagen de él. George se sentó junto a Candy saludándose con familiaridad y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos sentados con los familiares mientras los pilotos sentados al frente con una mesa y varios oficiales a su alrededor.

Al final les entregaron medallas, Candy orgullosa de Albert aplaudía junto a George, cuando a este le daban una medalla, por el rescate no solo de sus compañeros sino de cartuchos fílmicos del avión donde contenía posiciones de armamento ilegal dentro de Afganistán.

Los compañeros aplaudían y eran abrazados por madres, hermanas y familiares, mientras Albert sonriente tenía a una joven emocionada abrazándolo solo porque había regresado a casa. George lo palmeaba y felicitaba por la novia tan segura de su regreso, ella conversaba con las damas de las familias de los demás pilotos que ya se conocían, presentándola como la mujer que no perdió la esperanza de ver volver a su compañero.

\- Lo felicitó Capitán su novia alentó a mi madre en momentos muy tristes para mi familia, comentó Anthony Brown, este sonrió sin aclarar nada, mientras veía a Candy sonriente con las demás y presentada con los pilotos compañeros de Albert.

La noticia salía en todos los periódicos, protegiendo la integridad de los pilotos. Mostraban la información de armamento ilegal.

Albert le pidió a Candy tratarse en un plan serio de noviazgo y Candy acepto. En menos de un año, Albert le pidió matrimonio, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada, sin ser nada de él fue su familia, ahora que lo fuera de verdad, no tenía duda que podrían ser felices.

FIN


	4. Policía

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Policía**

**Rescatando al amor**

Un hombre llegaba a la comandancia para ponerse a las órdenes de sus superiores en Chicago, este fue transferido desde New York, siendo que llevaba varios años de ser policía, al llegar con su nuevo equipo de trabajo, lo apodaron el novato.

Y como novato oficial fue asignado al Jefe de policías como su compañero,

\- ¿William Albert Andrew? Preguntaba serio el Jefe de policías, al leer el historial del que sería su nuevo compañero,

\- Si señor. Contestaba firme y seguro, definitivamente no era un novato y Johnson lo noto al verlo. Este respondió,

\- Johnson, George Johnson. Mira Andrew, tu historial es espléndido, no comprendía por qué se deshicieron de ti en New York, hasta que llegue a ver tus documentos y estas aquí por una misión especial, al parecer eres el único que ha visto personalmente a Warren.

\- Así es señor. Ambos hombres se vieron al rostro al saber la problemática que eso conllevaba.

Warren era un líder de la mafia europea, que había huido escondiéndose en América, donde sus planes se fueron abajo gracias al equipo de Andrew, el único problema es que para atrapar a Warren, murió todo el equipo de policías de Andrew.

El único de todos los hombres que formaban ese grupo de mafiosos, había escapado. El FBI se dio a la ardua tarea de buscarlo, pero fue como encontrar un aguja en un pajar, pues abandonó New York, y nadie lo conocía, había un retrato hablado por parte de Andrew, fue así que lo enviaron a Chicago, para que estuviera lejos de encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Durante meses fue conociendo Chicago, con el mejor guía de todo el país, su compañero Johnson. Ambos estrechaban sus lazos de compañerismo al ver que eran muy similares en la forma de proceder cuando de un delincuente se trataba.

Andrew escuchaba instrucciones, cuando sonó el radio con urgencia al llamado de emergencia del 911 donde un niño daba por menores de hombres dentro de su casa gritándoles a sus padres. Los más cercanos a la residencia eran Andrew y Johnson.

Al llegar a la residencia a base de señas ambos hombres buscaban la manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos, Andrew se iba por la puerta trasera, mientras Johnson tomaba la parte frontal entrando de manera cautelosa por una ventana. En silencio ambos policías dentro de la casa escuchaban gritos en el estudio de la casa.

Andrew oía claramente una discusión de los hombres exigiendo a otro que aceptará vender estupefacientes, trasladándolos en su negocio de transporte terrestre, pero este se negaba, los delincuentes molestos lo estaban obligando frente a su esposa, quien de rodillas, amarrada de brazos y con una venda en la boca, lloraba moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no.

Otro hombre, que estaba en el mismo salón se molestó y aventó con brusquedad un florero del escritorio, haciendo que Andrew se asomará por un vitral para ver si estaban con armas, el hombre que hablaba se molestaba y dio un tiro sin piedad a la mujer de la casa.

Andrew y Johnson abatieron la puerta y dispararon a ambos hombres, dejando en llanto al rehén al ver a su amada muerta con un tiro en la frente. Un tercer hombre al escuchar los disparos, subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras, haciendo que Johnson corriera tras él disparando su arma como advertencia.

Esto ocasionó que Andrew lo siguiera al saber a su compañero solo. Johnson por su parte al no detenerse dio un disparo a las piernas, con ello Andrew corría para asegurarse que fuera solo un hombre más y no atacarán a Johnson.

Albert vio bajo una cama, los pies de un pequeño quien se escondía, este le rogaba que saliera que era policía, que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Vamos pequeño, sal de ahí, soy Andrew, policía de Chicago. Ven conmigo.

\- Siiiiiiii! Gritó el pequeño asustado abrazándose a Andrew. Este abrazó a Albert con fuerza limpiando con sus manos el llanto en su rostro.

Johnson vigilaba al que le disparó en las piernas y llamaba por radio, solicitando ambulancia y declarando tres muertos. En la radio le respondían con claves, afirmando que ya estaban en camino. En eso un disparo se escuchó en el primer piso, Johnson corría para saber que estaba pasando, si ya habían revisado que no hubiese más personas en el primer piso.

Albert abrazó al pequeño, asegurándose que era el único niño de la casa. Bajo con él y lo escondió en el armario de la entrada, esto para protegerlo y que no viera a su madre.

En el salón con un disparo en la nuca caía el padre, encima de la dama por la que lloraba, viendo un agujero en la ventana por donde entró el disparo.

Albert corría para alcanzar por fuera al tirador, disparándole a las llantas del vehículo donde planeaba escapar, este se defendía sacando su arma disparó a Albert hiriéndolo de una pierna y un brazo. Mientras Johnson le daba un tiro certero al pecho para que este no huyera.

\- Rápido una ambulancia, - Andrew ¿estás bien?

\- El niño... el pequeño está en el armario, ve por él. Johnson salía a buscarlo, el niño le dio con un bastón en la cabeza, al sentir que no era Andrew, el policía de Chicago. Este salía corriendo y gritando

\- ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew!

Albert que estaba en la camilla listo para ser elevado a la ambulancia, levantó un brazo y el niño corrió con él

\- ¿A dónde vas Andrew? Me iré contigo, no me dejes. Suplicaba el pequeño al ver que el policía sería subido a una ambulancia, este al ver que no habían llamado al cuidado del menor, aceptó que subiera con él, con tal de evitar que el pequeño viera a sus padres.

En el hospital, una enfermera le daba una paleta la pequeño sentado en un sillón dentro de la habitación del policía. Tratando de sacar alguna palabra, le inventaba un tema y otro sin lograr nada. Con una sonrisa sacaba una paleta y cuestionaba al pequeño,

\- ¿El es tu papá? Preguntaba con tranquilidad la enfermera y el pequeño metiendo la paleta en su boca, movía la cabeza confirmando que no. - No te preocupes, ya está a salvo. Insistía la enfermera, mientras Albert abría sus ojos viendo como ambos esperaban en la salita frente a su cama. Su voz ronca hizo que ambos voltearán de inmediato.

\- ¡Hola Campeón!

\- ¡Andrew! Por fin despiertas. Le dije a los policías que se fueran que aquí te cuidaba.

\- ¿Ah sí? La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlos uniéndose a la conversación, le dijo al pequeño,

\- Oye campeón, pensé que era yo quien debía cuidar al policía. El pequeño sonrió y agregó

\- Eres una niña, los hombres cuidamos de los hombres. Haciendo reír a Albert. Donde la enfermera se unía a la risa.

\- Sr. Andrew, ¿Cómo se siente? Preguntó al verlo sonreír.

\- Muy bien, creo que tengo sedantes, porque no siento mi pierna.

\- Si, salió de cirugía hace una hora, pero este jovencito amenazó a todo el hospital que se escaparía si lo llevaban lejos de usted.

\- Albert. Llámeme Albert, señorita.

\- Candy White. Voy a estar cuidándolo a usted y su compañerito.

Pasaban las horas y el pequeño se quedó dormido, Candy vio a Albert y comentó.

\- Soy a quien enviaron para proteger al pequeño, al parecer el vio a varios hombres que estuvieron amenazando a su padre, recuperamos las grabaciones de la casa y… El FBI viene para acá, afuera están cuatro hombres custodiando, y seis hombres distribuidos en el hospital…

\- ¿No es enfermera?

\- Soy especialista, tengo conocimientos de enfermería, trabajo para el departamento de policía de Chicago, en el área de investigación. Me enviaron por el pequeño, pero su compañero mencionó sus antecedentes y… la persona por la cual fue enviado a Chicago, es el jefe de los hombres que usted eliminó.

Albert bajo el rostro, Warren había eliminado todo su equipo en New York, ahora el acababa de hacer lo mismo, sin haberlo planeado.

\- ¿Temen que venga a buscarme? Preguntó Albert con cautela.

\- Tanto usted como el niño lo han visto, es seguro que puede sentirse descubierto, sobre todo si ya se cuenta como testigos a ustedes dos.

\- ¿Mi pistola?

\- La coloque bajo su almohada.

\- Gracias.

Candy se sentaba a un lado del pequeño después de cobijarlo, observaba al policía quien ya debía dormir y no lo hacía.

\- Andrew, duerma por favor.

\- Asegúrese que estén los hombres afuera, por favor White. Esta al salir, vio tirado a uno de ellos, de inmediato, entró y cerró con llave.

\- Ya están aquí, tenemos que irnos, ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Ya siento mi pierna. Lo decía con un reflejo de dolor en el rostro, mientras Candy tomaba la silla de ruedas y lo ayudaba a sentarse, Albert trataba de elevar al pequeño con un solo brazo colocando el peso mayor en la pierna que no estaba herida, por otra puerta que iba a la ala central de médicos, Candy se llevaba a Andrew y el campeoncito.

Escuchó un par de disparos, esta daba velocidad a la silla de ruedas, corriendo con ella a un elevador de limpieza que llevaba blancos a sótano, con esto cubría a Albert y al pequeño, sacando sabanas limpias de un estante.

\- ¿Mi ropa?

\- Tenía un agujero y estaba un poco vieja, te compraré otra si no lloras. Albert giro a ver a la joven, quien le guiño un ojo y le sonrió, subió a los dos a una ambulancia para escapar del hospital en ella, llevando a sus protegidos, mientras ella manejaba a toda velocidad.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? preguntó Andrew con un reflejo de dolor en su rostro,

\- A casa de Johnson… Vive en un arsenal y debe tener alguna camita para recostar al campeón.

\- Se llama Peter.

\- No quiso decirme ni su nombre.

\- Su padre no quiso aceptar vender drogas, guardaba silencio y lo mataron, creo que el pequeño escuchó todo.

\- Pobrecito, tan pequeño y ya no cuenta con sus padres. Candy se quedó seria. Albert estaba pálido en el dolor de su pierna…

Un auto seguía a la ambulancia, Candy vio el espejo lateral… ella alzó la voz.

\- Andrew, asegúrate con el niño… nos están siguiendo, no puedo ir a casa de Johnson. Este tratando de cuidar del niño y de él con un solo brazo en buen estado, mostraba angustia cada que se movía la ambulancia al girar para dar vuelta y perder a quienes los perseguían.

\- Te diré por donde nos lleves… nadie sabe donde vivo, tengo poco que llegue a Chicago.

\- Andrew… lo que quieres es vestirte… no piensas que pueden haberte seguido antes.

\- White. ¡Por favor! Vamos a esta dirección.

Candy se metió por varias callejuelas, perdiéndose una y otra vez de la persecución. Albert por fin descansaba al frenar la ambulancia, comentó

\- Un día estarás herida… recién operada, y yo seré quien maneje. ¡No lo olvides!

Candy vio a Albert, tomo una jeringa de un maletín, y sin aviso, encajo la inyección en el trasero de Andrew, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie, para tomar al pequeño y dárselo a Candy, cuando esta lo sorprendió con la inyección. Este apretó los dientes y agregó

\- Esto también. ¡No lo olvides! Albert sintió descanso, la inyección lo estaba sedando y dejaba de sentir el dolor tan grande que portaba… Cuando Candy vio relajado el rostro y con una sonrisa donde ya no le dolía, esta respondió

\- Ese rostro… ¡No lo olvides! Albert apretó la boca ocultando una sonrisa, ella lo ayudo a tomar de nuevo la silla de ruedas y entró a una pequeña casa, ahí no había comodidades, sino tranquilidad. Bajo al pequeño y lo colocó en un sillón de la sala. Albert se puso de pie, tomando la bata por la espalda, pues estaba completamente abierta e intentaba cerrarla, al saber que ella lo veía, esta sonrió

\- ¿Te da pena que te vea?

\- No. Te estoy quitando la tentación de tus ojos. Candy se quedo muda, sin poder responder, eso hizo que Albert sonriera efusivamente de forma muda, le atinó.

Pasaron varios días, Candy ya no portaba uniforme de enfermera, usaba unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta abierta. La ropa del niño era nueva, ambos le compraban todo, para que no tuvieran que salir, el único contacto con la realidad era Candy, quien no fue una noche a dormir con ellos, porque sentía que la seguían, y no los iba a arriesgar, sobre todo ahora que ya las heridas de Albert habían cerrado, él estaba retomando energía, contaba con armas en ese lugar para cuidar del pequeño Peter.

\- Ya llegué, traje alimentos y…. nieve. - ¿Albert? ¿Peter? - Albert no me asustes… salía desesperada porque ambos no estaban en la casa, al salir en el patio trasero, ambos sentados conversaban. Albert le explicaba que sus Padres ya no estaban para cuidarlo, pero que él estaría siempre cerca de él, y a donde quiera que lo mandaran, lo visitaría.

\- Andrew ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

\- Necesitas una familia, y no tengo familia…

\- Yo tampoco, podemos ser nosotros dos, como hermanos.

\- Me encantaría Peter, pero tengo un oficio muy riesgoso, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

\- Que puede pasar Andrew. Que me vaya con mis padres… Me puedo ir de una vez con ellos… y entonces, seguirías sin familia, ¿no te gusta la idea de ser mi hermano? Siempre quise uno, pero… me adoptaron solo a mí.

\- ¿Adoptaron?

\- Si. No tenía padres, ellos me adoptaron y ahora ya no están.

Albert se quedo en silencio, Candy estaba escuchando la conversación sin querer brotaron lagrimas en su rostro, Albert giro a verla y ella hizo una sonrisa tierna limpiando con sus mano como si se hubiera entrado polvo, Peter se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, esta le beso la cabeza.

\- Peter, Albert, les tengo buenas noticias, atraparon a Warren y a seis hombres más. Albert hizo una sonrisa. Peter y él eran testigos que conocieron a Warren, pero el informe indicaba... que Johnson estuvo en el tiroteo, Warren esta en el hospital herido y al atraparlo varios hombres murieron. La cirugía de Warren fue muy larga y este perdió la movilidad de las piernas, fue encarcelado y juzgado a pena de muerte, algunos de sus hombres corrieron con la misma suerte, otros quedaron treinta años de sentencia.

Albert y Candy se hicieron novios, adoptaron a Peter. Formaron una familia nueva en Chicago…

La última conversación que se escuchó en una habitación de la casa de los Andrew fue

\- ¿Te dije que no lo olvidaras?

\- Albert, fue el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, que no sentiste pena por mi… realmente me dolía cuando ibas manejando.

\- Esa era la idea mi amor, que yo manejaría…

Minutos más tarde, después de media noche… Candy con media sonrisa agregó

\- Y también te dije que no olvidaras este rostro. Albert sonreía relajado, por la noche de amor entre ellos.

\- No olvido nada Sra. Andrew…

\- Yo tampoco Sr. Andrew

\- ¡Ah! Candy esposó a Albert a la cama.

**Fin**

**¿Alguna de ustedes conserva las esposas?**

**Esta serie de minifics en la GF se llama Facetas Albertinas bautizada por su madrina Luisy, y muchas escritoras ALSS saben porque Albert es tan multifacético que puede ser muchas profesiones a la vez…**

**Disculpen que no les haya escrito en mis fics, me es imposible responderles a todas, pero les aseguro que cada capítulo mío es con todo cariño y amor sin ningún interés, solo deseando que les agrade… Gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños… si cumplí años antes que Candy… y gracias por preocuparse por mi cirugía, soy muy aventada, mi mano esta bien, es mi hombro el que quedo a medias…**

**Y también sé perder, no cumplí con la meta que tenía de terminar mis fics a tiempo, pero acepte muchos retos y salieron otros detalles… lo mejor es que… sigo aquí!**


	5. Constructor

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Constructor**

**Construyendo tus fantasías**

Albert serio y con enfado llevaba un par de ventanas para el edificio que se entregaría en un par de meses, todo su cuerpo sudado, cansado y agotado por el trabajo, ya que le fallaron algunos empleados, tomo su lugar… cuando llego ella, la mujer más hermosa, vestida en jeans, playera y un chaleco protector abierto, no era esperada esa mañana, sin embargo al verla con sus ojos de angustia y preocupación por el trabajo que le estaban solicitando era seguro que no era nada bueno.

Candy era la arquitecta del edificio que estaban terminando y dos más que estaban a la par del primero al tener éxito el complejo industrial donde se instalarían oficinas de corporativos importantes.

Ambos llevaban tiempo trabajando juntos, casi desde los comienzos de Candy quien con su visión por la ecología y el buen uso de los avances tecnológicos, ponía los paneles protectores y confiables para que la estructura de los edificios mayores a 25 pisos tuviera la solidez y el nombre de la constructora para la que ella representaba.

\- Buenos días Arquitecta. Alzo la vista al verla entrar y notar que venía preocupada.

\- ¡Albert! Candy se quedo viendo a su compañero el Ingeniero Andrew que ya no portaba la camisa y lucía unos fuertes brazos, las marcas de su abdomen en la camiseta de tirantes, ese jeans bastante ajustado en las piernas y los glúteos, que se quedo literalmente con los labios sueltos.

Albert por su parte, noto como Candy lo miraba desconociéndolo, el siempre estaba arreglado cuando ella venía, su mejor camisa, sus ropas pulcras, pero esta vez y por la prisa de terminar y poner el ejemplo de un trabajo entregado en tiempo y forma, había quedado en fachas. Sin embargo al ver que Candy se sonrojó frente a sus ojos, todo cambio.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo de conocerla, ella lo estaba viendo con distintos ojos, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa discreta al ver como ella quiso recomponerse frente a él, tomando su cabello nerviosa colocándolo tras su oreja, al sentirse atraída.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Yo… yo… si estoy bien. Bajo su rostro al sentirse apenada por la atracción que sintió en ese instante por su compañero. Nerviosa sacó un pañuelo limpiándose la frente y tomo un trozo de cartón en cuanto dio un par de pasos, para usarlo como abanico, ante un calor repentino que tuvo en ese momento.

Albert suspiró y apretó los labios guardando una sonrisa, al parecer no le era indiferente después de todo.

\- Candy te noto preocupada, por eso te pregunto, sé que no estás bien y te conozco, me estas ocultando algo.

\- Albert nosotros… digo la empresa… perdón, tienes razón estoy preocupada. Candy bajaba la vista nerviosa, al ver a Albert entrar en la oficina provisional donde estaban los planos del edificio, tomó un plano para dejar de ver a su compañero, levantando el plano para cubrirse, estaba tan ruborizada que apretaba los ojos y contenía la respiración tratando de controlar ese repentino calor que sentía.

\- Vamos Candy, entre nosotros no hay secretos, dime que es lo que te preocupa, tal vez pueda intervenir y apoyarte.

Candy guardo una sonrisa al escucharlo, claro que ya había intervenido en sus nervios, porque su preocupación desapareció en cuanto lo vio, ella le iba a contestar, bajo el plano y vio de espaldas a Albert quitando la camisa de tirantes que lo cubría levemente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ella quedo con la boca abierta viéndolo de espaldas, mientras este tomaba una camisa de un gancho, para ponérsela encima. Candy soltaba el plano y este cayó al suelo, haciendo que Albert girara para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba volviendo a admirar, quiso reír porque Candy era completamente transparente, no podía ocultar esta vez, que no le era para nada indiferente.

Este sonrió, sin abrocharse la camisa, se acercó levantó el plano poniéndolo en una de las mesas de la oficina, se acercó hasta ella, le tomo ambas manos y le dijo

\- Candy no tienes que mentirme, se que algo te incomoda, tus ojos me dicen que algo te está preocupando. Candy trato de cerrar la boca y mojarse los labios al sentir una leve resequedad en la garganta. Apretó los ojos y sin verlo respondió

\- Albert, estamos contratados para terminar este edificio, pero los otros dos no, sin embargo el trabajo que realizamos en este ha sido el mejor desde sus cimientos y quieren que este represente a los otros dos edificios que se van a construir… solo que… quieren que baje 40% menos en gastos de materiales, ¿Ahora comprendes mi preocupación?

Albert la veía y sonreía al ver como ella cerraba los ojos para no verlo y no ponerse nerviosa, este soltó una mano y tomo su mentón, obligándola a que lo viera.

\- Candy en cuanto sepan que no lo aprobamos ellos tendrán que notar el cambio de calidad y por lo tanto no venderán los otros edificios.

\- Albert a ellos lo único que les importa es ganar dinero, bajar el costo de inversión es poner la materia prima más baja del mercado y sabes bien que las bases deben ser fuertes y de calidad.

\- Ninguna constructora aceptará hacer un trabajo de esa índole Candy, piensa que este edificio que todavía no entregamos, fue visitado diariamente por los futuros inversionistas, gracias a la calidad y el prestigio que tenemos, fue que se vendió por completo.

\- Crees que si no acepto sus condiciones, ellos reconsideraran y pondrán el material adecuado con el costo real.

\- Creo que nadie en todo Chicago, aceptará hacer un edificio con materiales de baja calidad, ellos solo te están probando, porque quieren bajar los costos y ganar más con menor inversión.

\- ¡Albert! Gracias. No aceptaré la propuesta, prefiero no construir los otros edificios a mermar la calidad de ellos con nuestra participación.

\- Lo ves, un simple no, es suficiente… Pero ahora tendrás que aceptar cenar esta noche conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Esta noche?

\- Si. Albert guardaba una sonrisa discreta al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía de nuevo

\- ¿Estás hablando de una cita? Preguntaba Candy con incredulidad.

\- Si. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

\- Te parece bien a las 8:00pm

\- Perfecto.

Albert la vio salir de la oficina improvisada que tenían a un costado del edificio, mientras este se abrochaba la camisa, la veía irse con una sonrisa en su rostro, los hombres que estaban en el segundo piso, se burlaban de Albert al verlo abrochándose, pensando que algo había pasado entre él y la Arquitecta. Este los vio y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al saber lo que estaban pensando los trabajadores.

Candy llevaba el pedazo de cartón abanicando su rostro hasta subir a la camioneta en la que se marchaba. Haciendo que los trabajadores sonrieran con picardía, al pensar que el Ingeniero había hecho de las suyas en esa pequeña oficina.

Por la noche Albert llegaba a su casa, ella lo esperaba salieron a cenar, tanto tiempo trabajando y conocerse, no se había dado la oportunidad de salir…La cena se convirtió en una hermosa velada, baile y deseos de que no terminara.

Semanas después entregaban el edificio. Candy no aceptaba las condiciones de bajar en materiales, los futuros inversionistas pusieron la condición de que fuera la misma calidad y constructora quienes se encargaran de los nuevos edificios, de no ser así, no invertirían en ellos.

Candy vio a Albert, este se acercó a ella en señal de apoyo. Candy se recargo su espalda en su pecho él le había dado una simple respuesta, pero el apoyo que ella sentía no se equivalía en nada a una simple decisión, sino al apoyo completo del hombre que hizo que valiera la pena defender sus ideales con honestidad, en la construcción siempre son notorios la calidad y el prestigio.

En la azotea del tercer edificio que al día siguiente entregarían formalmente, una pequeña mesa con velas protegidas con tubos de vidrio para que no se apagaran, flores en rededor, una cena para dos, la música de un saxofón amenizaba el ambiente, mientras Albert abrazaba a Candy bailando a la luz de las velas y con la presencia de la luna llena como testigo, bajo una rodilla y le propuso matrimonio.

Candy emocionada lo abrazaba cayendo encima de él, Albert no escuchaba su respuesta,

\- Candy, no me has respondido.

\- Por supuesto que si, si, si, si.

Albert la abrazo, le colocó su anillo y tomo sus piernas elevándola en sus brazos, para después detenerse poniéndola frente a él, con ambas manos tomo su rostro acerco sus labios en un beso tierno cargado de amor y anhelos.

**FIN**

**Un abrazo a mi amiga Blackcat por su maravilloso ingenio para hacer la otra versión del constructor y que me gustará tanto… Te quiero amiga!**


	6. Ambientalista

_**Ambientalistas**_

_**Ella es…**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Dedicado a Angie JB**_

En México, se debatía un grave problema por el derrame de petróleo en el mar, ambientalistas de todas partes del mundo llegaron al ver que el problema era mayor de lo que se anunciaba en los programas televisivos, cientos de aves estaban muriendo, especies acuáticas en peligro de extinción y hasta los arrecifes con mayor extensión estaban siendo afectados.

Un joven escocés quién realizaba una maestría en ingeniería ambiental en su país, decidió tomarse un tiempo para restaurar el ambiente dañado, el petróleo derramado fue a 1,500metros bajo el mar, en el golfo de México. Desgraciadamente como se trataba de empresas multimillonarias de manejo del petróleo y esta empresa era muy influyente, manejaban esto con un simple, lo repararemos; sin embargo, las especies dañadas permanentemente como los arrecifes y las especies perdidas sin remedio, fueron evidencia suficiente para que ni con los millones de dólares, se pudiera cubrir tal daño.

Una joven ambientalista, dedicada a la recuperación de dichas áreas, tristemente aceptaba, que el daño estaba hecho, aun con todo el dinero del mundo, ya nada se podía hacer, el daño fue severo y con ello, ciertas especies ya no podrían ser recuperadas jamás. Ella se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora dentro de una oficina improvisada cercana a la playa donde cientos de personas limpiaban las plumas de muchas aves que aun continuaban con vida, y estaban manchadas del negro crudo que las había sorprendido.

\- ¡Albert! Mira, son esas las aves dañadas. Dijo un joven preocupado al escoses que las observaba con tristeza.

\- Si las he visto toda la semana, es lo más triste, aun con vida y sufren del ardor del liquido que tapa sus poros.

\- Ahí es la oficina, la encargada esta dentro.

\- Ahora vuelvo Archie.

\- Adelante, iré a ayudar. Respondió el amigo que lo orientaba a llegar.

Al entrar a la oficina, una joven limpiaba sus ojos al ver los videos de los peces flotando, ante la muerte de los mismos en el petróleo. Albert se quedó pasmado viendo los videos tras su espalda, mientras ella no podía evitar la tristeza de lo que estaba observando dos buzos, sacaban tortugas y focas para arrastrarlas y subirlas a un bote donde ya no contaminaran más.- ¡Disculpe! Ella dio un giro asustada por la inesperada persona y al verlo, se levantó y quedo tan cerca que ambos chocaron, para guardar el equilibrio ambos se abrazaron.

\- Perdone, estaba distraída.

\- Lo siento, no quise… Ambos se reconocieron y se quedaron en silencio

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Candy?

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, mientras ambos se observaban reconociendo que años atrás habían estado juntos, en sus estudios coincidieron en un viaje donde se hicieron de una hermosa amistad, con el tiempo, avanzó la relación, pero las distancias de sus metas los separaron y no volvieron a coincidir, ni a buscarse ante detalles que ambos justificaban.

\- Que gusto volver a verte pequeña.

\- Albert yo…

\- ¿Te casaste supongo?

\- Supongo que lo dices, porque lo hiciste… casándote.

\- No se responde una pregunta con otra. Ambos sonrieron con ternura, ya habían pasado casi dos años de no verse ni saber uno del otro, pero ahora estaban ahí, deseando saberse felices entre ambos.

\- No Albert, no me casé… se puede decir que estoy casada con mi trabajo. Albert hizo una sonrisa ajustada en los labios y ya de estar cerca, al haberse abrazado para no caer, la volvió a tomar de su cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo.

\- Entonces ambos nos casamos con nuestro trabajo Candy. Ella sonrió sin que el viera su rostro escondido en su abrazo, pero el suspiraba por encontrarse en aquel horrible lugar lleno de tristezas, a quien nunca olvido en todos esos años. - Candy, soy el buzo que observabas en la computadora. Estoy aquí en México desde que pasó el derrame, sé que ya taparon el problema, pero las consecuencias… no pueden ser tapadas.

\- Desgraciadamente lo hacen con tanta facilidad. Respondió separándose del abrazo para observarlo a los ojos, este la vio con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, al ver que todavía traía sus ojos irritados por el llanto que había derramado.

\- Quisiera hacer algo contra eso, pero las autoridades, están cubriendo todo con dinero, al menos podremos tratar de salvar algunas especies con ese dinero. Ya hemos trasladado a varios tiburones al acuario de Veracruz, pudimos salvar a unas tortugas, peces sierra, esturiones y hasta varios delfines.

\- Si lo sé, estuve al pendiente, solo que me tocó cubrir las aves acuáticas, están llenas de crudo y conseguimos productos para no dañarlas, así lavarles el plumaje, sacamos más de trescientas aves muertas en esta semana.

\- No me alegro de lo que sucede, pero sí de encontrarte Candy… Te busque… ya no estabas en el departamento donde vivías, dejaste todo, no volví a saber de ti, supongo que no deseabas saber nada de mí.

\- Bueno, no estaba en la lista de tus prioridades Albert, además… No sabía que me buscabas.

Un suspiro y volvió a abrazarla, para salir de la pequeña oficina al mar que en ese momento se encontraba oliendo a crudo más que en otras ocasiones, al ver la arena con manchas negras, conchas manchadas y muchas personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, llevando aves para ser lavadas.

\- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí?

\- El que sea necesario. Respondió Albert con una sonrisa, al escuchar su interés por saber de él, tanto tiempo sin encontrarla, ahora en el lugar menos esperado, la ve llorando triste y sin saber que el buzo cubierto de crudo con el traje de buzo era él.

Ambos se identificaron plenamente, compartieron la tarde lavando aves para después introducirlas en jaulas, con alimento para ser trasladadas a lugares más seguros, ese traslado lo haría Albert, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ya no iba a trasladar aves, ahora deseaba trasladar a una joven a su lado.

\- Archie, por favor… busca quien se haga cargo, no puedo irme de aquí, no ahora. Archie levantó las cejas y ladeo la cabeza para ver a la dama que estaba lavando aves en mesas a espaldas de Albert, con una sonrisa pícara respondió.

\- ¿Por ella?

\- Archie… Ella es… Albert no quiso decirle que era la chica que amaba, así que se quedo en pausa y al no continuar Archie agregó

\- Vale la pena, es hermosa… te comprendo… esto de venir a salvar animales, se está volviendo bastante gratificante, me topé con una holandesa de la EPA, y mira por allá… ella es… Annie y ya tengo su número telefónico.

\- No perdiste el tiempo Archie.

\- Me das buenos ejemplos según veo.

\- Que te parece si invitas a Annie a dejar las especies en el resguardo para trasladarlas, estoy seguro que te acompañará gustosa.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Dímelo tú. Le dio las llaves y giro para ir a buscar a Candy, a quien había invitado a comer, para hablar a cerca de sus planes ahora que se volvieron a encontrar.

En un restaurant, ella sonreía tranquila escuchando todo lo que Albert con entusiasmo renovado contaba, ahora que estaba por culminar la maestría en Ingeniería ambiental, no dejaba de sonreír, cada que Albert animado movía sus manos contándole detalles insólitos de cómo había pasado ese tiempo en estudios y trabajos, pero no había una chica de quien hablar, ni un chico por mencionar, eran ellos solos de nuevo, como antes, con sonrisas y conversaciones alargadas por el tema tan interesante de cómo se habían resuelto problemas que ambos conocían por estar en el medio ambientalista.

Albert observaba como ella no dejaba de sonreír, hasta un nuevo brillo notaba en su mirar, le daba la esperanza de volver a estar juntos, esta vez sacrificaría lo que fuera con tal de convencerla que estar a su lado era parte de sus planes y que deseaba que compartiera los mismos ideales, sabía que al encontrarla en ese lugar sus planes podrían ser unidos, continuaban teniendo la misma pasión por el medio ambiente y la protección de los animales.

Llegó el turno para ella de contar sus planes, pero esta no se hacía ilusiones, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo de que fueron novios y no había dado resultado, Albert daría siempre prioridad a los suyos y se olvidaría de continuar en lo que le apasionaba, había escuchado como no se alejó de Escocia para continuar a cargo de los negocios de su padre, mientras ella viajo todo ese tiempo de un lugar a otro donde la EPA( protección al ambiente de los Estados Unidos) la había enviado con gastos pagados, ingresos inmejorables con los cuales enviaba una parte a su madre para que contara con su apoyo.

\- Albert, creo que nada ha cambiado, sigues en el lugar que decidiste continuar y yo… trabajo para la EPA, he conocido muchos lugares, hemos renovado esperanzas en lugares que ya no eran ideales para la vida y la fauna, esta satisfacción es lo que me hizo ser lo que soy.

\- Me alegro. Si no fuera por ello, jamás te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

\- Albert… Estamos en distintos caminos, tu… has estado en lo que elegiste y yo…

\- ¿Tú que… pequeña? No piensas algún día en formar un hogar.

\- La EPA se volvió mi hogar cuando te fuiste.

\- En ese tiempo, las cosas se pusieron en ese modo Candy, mi padre estaba mal y económicamente hablando, las cosas no andaban bien en los negocios, aun así me di tiempo para ayudar a mi familia y continuar en pro del ambiente, el futuro de las especies acuáticas, en Europa… hay unas islas donde especies que se consideraban extintas han producido nuevos retoños…

\- Te considero una de ellas Albert. Este la vio asombrado, porque ser una especie extinta para Candy. Incrédulo preguntó

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Eres una especie extinta para mí, difícil de ver y ahora que estas aquí, créeme… todavía no puedo pensar que sea verdad.

Albert sonrió al sentirse halagado por lo que ella sin pensar dijo, tomo sus palabras acercándose a ella paso un brazo por su espalda, acercó la silla y en su oído comentó

\- Si, soy una especie en extinción y tienes el deber moral, de no dejar que me quede sin ti.

Candy bajo su rostro apenada con una sonrisa por lo que estaba haciendo, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos al saber que la estaba halagando, tal vez por pasar unos días agradables juntos de nuevo, pero después… que pasaría, ella se iría y él regresaría a su vida otra vez, la tristeza de saberlo lejos, hizo que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos, misma que con delicadeza tomo con un dedo Albert, para después tomar su barbilla y dar por asaltados sus labios.

En un tierno beso, que al estar en un lugar público y tardarse algunos minutos, llamaron la atención de los comensales, el silencio absoluto los separó apenados sonrieron para pagar la cuenta y retirarse del lugar, pecando de exhibir sus besos ante los clientes del restaurant.

\- ¡Qué pena por Dios! Dijo Candy avergonzada bajando el rostro. El sonrió abiertamente y respondió

\- Pena es robar… pero robarte besos… es algo que no pienso dejar de hacer el resto de mi vida. Candy levantó el rostro para ver a los ojos a Albert quien con una sonrisa tierna confirmaba lo que había dicho. - ¿Te molesta que lo diga? Es la verdad, no pienso dejarte de nuevo… Esta vez la EPA tendrá que aceptar a un nuevo elemento o… prescindir de otro.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Harías eso?

\- Por ti. Lo haría todo. Se detuvo en el paso de su caminar y tomó con ambas manos su rostro, para besar de nuevo los labios que tanto había extrañado después de los largos minutos de haber salido del restaurant.

La estatura de Albert a diferencia de la de Candy, hizo que ella se abrazara de él, por debajo de sus brazos ajustando en caricias por la espalda de este. Terminando por quedar en su cintura cuando este le soltó el rostro, para saber su respuesta.

\- Pues me gustaría mucho que la EPA te aceptará, pero no soy tan egoísta para no pensar en ti… si una vez por tu familia nos separamos, creo que vale la pena estar bien con ellos, antes de volver a pasar por algo parecido, que pensarán ellos si la EPA te acepta y dejas caer lo que en estos años has logrado con tu familia.

\- Al principio requerían de mí, ahora cuento con personal que ocupa mi lugar en las empresas y… puedo tomar decisiones para salvarme de la extinción.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy por favor, solo di que lo nuestro ya no puede posponerse… te perdí una vez, fue muy difícil ese tiempo sin ti. Esta vez… no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nuestro futuro, juntos.

Ella sonrió sin saber que más decir, traviesa al pensar que podría dejar la EPA para salvar a un especie hermosa e increíblemente imposible de dejar extinguirse, mucho menos, que no se extinguiera con otra mujer… ¿Y qué le diría a Terry? … De momento sigo pensándolo, en definitiva ella estaba dispuesta a no dejar ir a Albert ya sea que el viniera con ella o bien, que ella dejará la EPA por…

\- Albert ¿En Escocia siguen aceptando ambientalistas para los delfines mulares? Albert sonrió efusivamente, pensó que todavía había esperanzas para él. Al regresar a la playa donde continuaba el proyecto de limpieza de animales, un joven con una sonrisa corrió hacia Candy.

\- ¡Hola pequeña! Te estaba esperando.

\- ¡Terry! El es…

Albert se sorprendió al ver como Terry abrazaba a Candy, celoso al ver la confianza con ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella le sonriera de esa manera juguetona que el amaba.

\- Candy, ya conozco a Albert, es el escocés que te comente, el que se atrevió a bucear con la pesadez del crudo. - Albert ¿Verdad?

\- Si, mucho gusto. En ese momento extendió el brazo para saludarlo con una sonrisa y con el otro brazo ajustó a Candy de sus hombros para unirla a él. Ese acto dejo serio a Terry, quien unió el entrecejo un poco, para después, con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió

\- ¿Ya se conocían? Candy con el mismo nerviosismo respondió,

\- Si, desde hace años. El y yo… Albert completó

\- Somos novios, estudiamos juntos un tiempo, coincidimos en algunos seminarios… Y ahora terminamos aquí, tal vez… nos veamos seguido Terry. Este soltó un poco los labios buscando la mirada de ella, quien apretó una sonrisa sin moverse al sentirse abrazada a Albert. Terry agregó

\- Bueno te esperaba, necesitamos hablar Candy.

\- Si. Solo permíteme un momento Terry. - Albert ahora regreso.

\- Está bien, aquí te espero. Por fin soltó su brazo para verla dirigiste a la pequeña cubículo donde Terry la seguía con seriedad.

En la oficina un Terry bastante serio y molesto comentaba

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Quedamos que nos daríamos una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad y hoy quedamos de ir a comer, llegó hasta aquí y te has ido con ese… regresas muy abrazada… ¿A que estamos jugando?

Con la mirada baja, Candy apenada y seria respondió tranquila.

\- Terry, Albert y yo fuimos novios por un tiempo, nos separamos, el acaba de llegar y…

\- ¿Y? te convenció de que no va a volverse a ir, ¿y tú? ¿Le creíste? No seas ingenua Candy, solo viene a ver como cubrir todo, ese es uno de ellos, te endulzó el oído y caíste… Amor por favor… lo nuestro puede funcionar… el ya tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió…

\- Terry por favor, no es eso, no es lo que estas pensando.

\- ¿A no? Entonces te abraza como un viejo amigo y se posesiona de ti, y feliz… me dejas plantado aquí como un tonto, esperándote.

\- ¡Perdóname Terry! Lo olvide, lo lamento de verdad… solo que…

\- Se te borró la sonrisa con la que llegaste Candy. Llevas días sufriendo por los animales y no te vi una sonrisa en toda la semana… Y llega ese ¿y? ¡Candy!… mírame a los ojos. ¡Te amo! Merecemos una oportunidad amor, no puedes olvidar que nosotros tenemos una historia, planes juntos y…

\- Terry. Te dije que lo iba a pensar. Ya una vez fui cambiada por una rubia coqueta, volviste después de semanas, te dije que terminamos… una oportunidad ahora, no es lo que estaba planeado, tus planes no son mis planes Terry… Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. Te pido una disculpa por olvidar nuestra cita, pero… ya había tomado una decisión… Estaré aquí hasta que los animales tengan resguardo, no me quedaré a ver el resto… Aquí mi trabajo termina y continuo en la EPA, no voy a dejarla por nadie.

\- ¿El pertenece a la EPA? ¿Te vas con él? Con una sonrisa irónica agregó - Candy… podemos funcionar juntos… por favor, el se irá de nuevo… yo… sigo aquí… puedo seguir junto a ti a donde la EPA te envíe… estaré a tu lado mi amor… No vendrá una rubia a separarnos, eso fue… un error que está en el pasado. ¡Por favor!

Candy puso sus manos en escritorio, estaba decidido desde antes, no iba a seguir el ritmo de Terry, la confianza se había perdido en el pasado, Albert no había salido de su corazón y para él… ella tampoco había salido del suyo. Era verdad lo que Terry vio, no podía evitar sonreír al verlo ahí. Lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo, en cuanto lo vio…todo su mundo volvió a tener color, aun con la situación triste que estaba viviendo.

\- Terry, yo…

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió. Albert aparecía abriendo la oficina, donde Candy sonrió suavemente al verlo, dándole confianza para saber que necesitaba.

\- ¿si Albert?

\- El camión ya regresó… te están esperando. Albert vio a Terry que tenía una mirada de furia, mientras que ella salió tras escuchar el llamado, se dirigió al camión y firmo unos documentos para volver a subir las jaulas de las aves que estaban listas. Terry miraba molesto a Albert sin decir nada, en espera de terminar de hablar con Candy, tenía que convencerla de que é era lo mejor para ella. Este se acercó a Albert y comentó

\- Mi novia, es la mujer más solicitada de este lugar.

\- ¿Tu novia? Dijo con una sonrisa al no creerle.

\- Si, mi novia. Esta llegó por la espalda de Terry y comentó.

\- ¿En serio Terry?

\- ¡Candy! Vamos a hablar en otro lado.

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir con el camión que sale ahora, ya terminamos de hablar Terry. Con permiso. Albert la siguió rumbo a la oficina. Terry lo detuvo del hombro.

\- Ella no es para ti. Albert vio la mano en el hombro que lo detenía para después verlo a la cara, enfrentándolo.

\- ¿Es tu novia?

\- Lo será.

\- Muy bien, cuando eso pase… me detienes, ahora quita tu mano. Terry lo soltó, Albert continuo a la oficina y al entrar Candy ya tenía su computadora empacada, sus cosas en el bolso de viaje. Al verla Albert preguntó

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¿Irás conmigo? Preguntó sin poderlo evitar con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios.

\- Por supuesto, a menos que no quieras. Ella lo abrazó de su cintura, este levanto su barbilla y tomo sus labios de nuevo con una mano y con la otra la abrazo, al soltarla le tomó el maletín de la computadora y su bolso de viaje.

Un suspiro entre los dos, miradas que decían todo, ambos subieron al último camión de la tarde, el crudo con él sol quemaba a las aves, ya habían sido lavadas, ahora requerían atención, a eso vino él. Candy también requería atención personalizada, Albert estaba decidido a estar con ella, sin importar en donde, solo con ella. Al final… Ella es… su otra mitad.

**FIN**

**Retofic con aprecio para Angie... **

**porque ella es... **

**¡una valiosa amiga!**


	7. Bombero

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Bombero**

**Eres parte de mí**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

**Dedicada a Minuet Andrew**

\- Corre Stear, esto va a caer. Dijo Albert al notar que la parte alta del techo se estaba comenzando a quemar, daba la orden no tenía caso continuar dentro. Stear escuchó algo, pero debían salvar sus vidas y le respondió.

-No. Salgamos juntos ahora. El Capitán también escuchó algo, contestando

\- Espera, se escucha un ruido en esa habitación. Agudizo su oído, parecía un metal suave, ¿campanillas de viento? Pensó

Angustiado Stear al ver caer una parte de la loza, agregó - Lo siento Albert, puede ser un gato, pero esto es seguro que no tarda en caerse.

\- Vete Stear, es una orden. En un momento salgo. Stear obedeció de inmediato, retirándose con la manguera que solo incrementaba el humo, con la que intentaba apagar el fuego desgarrador frente a él. Comenzó a descender despacio notando que las escaleras rechinaban.

Albert con el hacha que portaba rompió la puerta donde sentía escuchar el sonido suave. A penas abrió la puerta y vio una mujer rubia boca abajo, débil, casi sin aire. De inmediato la tomó en sus brazos para revisar sus signos vitales, era delgada y pequeña, abrió su chaqueta, la acomodó a su cuerpo metiendo hasta sus piernas en la protección de su traje.

Esto no era correcto, pero era la única forma de sacarla sin dañarse. Quitó al final su mascarilla y la colocó en su hermoso rostro levemente tiznado por el humo, uno de sus brazos ajustaba el pequeño cuerpo y el otro, llevando el hacha para abrirse paso.

Afuera los demás bomberos notaban que el fuego se había incrementado, el oxigeno guardado de la habitación hizo que se reavivara más el fuego.

El capitán sabía por dónde salir, pero el fuego era completamente cerrado y ya no podía visualizar nada, camino con precaución hasta que una viga del techo cayó, apenas pudo librarla, pero su mano quedo expuesta al romperse el guante, perdiendo el hacha que llevaba consigo, al rosar la viga el torso de su mano comenzó a sangrar, por el raspón ocasionado.

Sintió el cuerpo de la dama moverse y así supo que ella estaba reaccionando, tomo la mascarilla que le había colocado a ella y aspiro de nuevo oxigeno, para devolverle otra vez al bello rostro lo que la mantenía libre de intoxicarse.

Afuera el fuego crispaba haciendo ruidos excesivos de cómo se caían las lozas, al caer una de ellas quebró toda la escalera, anulando el acceso a los pisos posteriores. Los hombres en la puerta observaban que continuaba dentro dos de los bomberos y otros intentaban entrar de nuevo. En eso lastimado de su espalda salía Stear, quien de inmediato era abordado por sus compañeros para alejarlo de ahí. Le preguntaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde está el Capitán? Stear se quitó la mascarilla para responder.

\- Pensó que había alguien más y… se devolvió.

\- ¡No! Anthony uno de los bomberos se quiso zafar de inmediato de los brazos que lo detuvieron para ir por el capitán. Todos los compañeros angustiados giraron sus rostros al ver llegar las ambulancias al siniestro, que estaba agonizando por terminar en cenizas el edificio completo.

De pronto, varios corrieron al ver salir el enorme cuerpo del capitán por la puerta principal, quien agotado con su mano ensangrentada, se recargaba en un muro carbonizado, mientras su otra mano permanecía doblada por su cintura. Apenas lo vieron y lo elevaron entre cuatro hombres, para subirlo en una camilla alta que recién bajaba de una ambulancia.

Los hombres notaban que el capitán estaba más pesado de lo normal, asombrados vieron que un bulto sobresalía de su cuerpo al recostarlo en la camilla. Su chaqueta se abrió y una hermosa mujer abría sus lindos ojos dejando a todos incrédulos ante lo que observaban.

Ella apenada ante los rostros, giro al sentir bajo de ella el movimiento de la respiración de alguien, trato de moverse pero sus piernas estaban dentro del traje, con cautela levantó la máscara protectora del hombre bajo su cuerpo. Vio el rostro de su ángel rescatador, trato de hacerse a un lado para no presionarlo con su cuerpo, en ese momento el movió su brazo lastimado abrazándola de nuevo, ella vio la mano que sangraba y que aun la protegía, volvió a ver hacia su rostro, el ya la observaba detenidamente, le preguntó

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Ella sonrió de forma radiante, se abrazo de nuevo a él con ternura agradeciéndole con ese gesto que le haya salvado la vida.

Los bomberos sonreían y aplaudían. El capitán estaba con vida, para algunos ella era un hermoso trofeo del rescate, mientras para otro joven angustiado, que lo veía con preocupación al pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

El llanto hizo presencia en el rostro de Anthony, era su único familiar con vida. Lo observaba con admiración, al saberlo héroe de la joven que había rescatado de aquel lugar que pronto sería una pila de escombro.

Ella espero hasta que él la pudiera ayudar a salir de sus pantalones, no quería lastimarlo al moverse bruscamente. De manera perezosa y delicada, el capitán con una sonrisa guardada, la dejaba frente a él, al ver esa bella mirada.

Sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente, para los bomberos era algo muy íntimo y algunos bromeaban con otros, al pensar que al estar solos recalcarían las reglas del bombero frente a su capitán. Al no abrir su traje en un siniestro. Pero sabían que la excepción valdría la pena, hasta para haberse lastimado una mano, con tal de tener a esa joven tan estrechada a su capitán.

Sentados en la orilla de la ambulancia el capitán Andrew y la joven aspiraban oxigeno, eran cubiertos con mantas, la joven portaba una bata de dormir corta de tirantes, mientras él capitán para sacar a su reciente amiga, tuvo que retirarse el traje y quedarse en el pantalón suave de tela malla contra incendio que llevaba bajo el uniforme, ambos con mantas sobre su espalda se miraban con sonrisas, una joven feliz por conocer a un hombre capaz de arriesgar su vida y un capitán orgulloso por contar en su haber con un logro extra al no perder vidas en los rescates que había realizado su equipo.

\- ¿Cómo está su mano? Pregunto ella con timidez,

\- Muy bien, solo fue un rasguño. Ella sonriente le veía vendada la mano que hacía unos momentos todavía la ajustaba protegiéndola.

\- ¡Le debo la vida! Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura la joven.

\- Es mi deber. Pero si cuento con su amistad, estoy seguro que ya no me deberá nada. Ella sonrió efusiva y lo abrazo jalándose la manguera de la mascarilla transparente donde respiraba, el sonrió al sentirse tan íntimamente ligado a la joven que ya lo había abrazado varias veces en solo media hora.

A lo lejos Stear y Anthony sonreían viéndose uno al otro.

\- Lo ves. ¿Cuándo habías visto sonreír así a mi tío? Stear sonrió tratando de responderle de forma bromista.

\- Cuando en vez de rescatar a un gato, resulto que rescatase a una mofeta. Ambos soltaron las carcajadas al recordarlo. Anthony termino apestando a zorrillo y la mofeta se ocultó tras su tío Albert Andrew, el capitán de Bomberos.

Archie se quitaba el uniforme, se quedaba en el pantalón y los tirantes al igual que sus compañeros, que sudados y acalorados al terminar el incendio, buscaban sus camisas para no sentir el olor a humo penetrante que todavía había en el ambiente. En eso tras su espalda una joven preguntó

\- Disculpe ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Archie giro a ver el rostro de la hermosa Annie, quedándose con los labios sueltos al descubrir a tan bella mujer frente a él. Lo mismo pasó para ella que al girar el bombero mostró su escultural cuerpo antes sus ojos. Este apenas pudo responder

\- ¿Quién es su hermana?

\- Candy White, dijo en un hilo de voz que la delató frente a este. Con una suave sonrisa, ya no se coloco la camiseta, le pasó el brazo por su espalda y la guió hasta la ambulancia donde permanecían sentados su capitán y la dama.

\- ¿Es ella su hermana? Emocionada por verla con vida, corrió con lágrimas en su rostro hasta llegar a ella.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Esta se levanto dejo caer la manta y se quitó la mascarilla luciendo un hermoso cuerpo en un camisón de seda ya color gris por el tizne y el humo, ambas hermanas se abrazaron girando alegres por verse de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien Annie. El me salvó la vida. Indicando con una mano al Capitán, Annie sonrió con su rostro enmarcado en llanto y tomo la mano que no estaba vendada, ajustándola con sus pequeñas manos diciéndole.

\- ¡Gracias! Ella es lo único que tengo en la vida. Los jóvenes escuchaban a Annie quedándose en silencio por lo que ella decía. Candy apenada, tomo de nuevo con delicadeza su manta y se cubrió. Al escuchar a Albert.

\- Es mi deber salvar vidas. Me alegro haber podido rescatar a su hermana. Ahora podrá llevársela a su casa. Candy sonrió y agregó

\- No lo creo. Nuestra casa es la que se quemó. Annie giro con ella agregando

\- Candy, lo único que me importaba de ese lugar eres tú. Ambas se abrazaron sonrientes. Los departamentos se habían quemado por completo. Albert vio como tronaban partes de los cimientos de ese lugar y agregó

\- A un lado de nuestro cuartel esta el refugio para damnificados, ahí estarán bien y no les faltará nada. Ya verán que pronto recuperan su hogar. Candy feliz respondió,

\- Gracias… ¡Albert!

Todos se quedaron serios, al parecer ya se habían hecho amigos. Annie sonrió y agregó

\- Los invito a comer, hoy vamos a festejar que mi hermanita está viva. Candy feliz sonreía viendo el rostro de Albert. Mientras que él le devolvía la mirada enlazados ante la alegría de estar vivos.

Pasaron semanas, Candy era enfermera y Annie trabajaba como maestra en un colegio. Los bomberos la vieron salir del refugio con una maleta. Annie iba con el rostro mirando al suelo, de inmediato Archie le dio alcance.

\- ¿Ya se van? Candy sonrió sin responder, Annie temblaba cuando él se acercaba pero dejo que respondiera. Annie se detuvo y giro para dar respuesta, con una mirada angustiante solo dijo,

\- Si.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir? Annie lo vio a los ojos y al notar su preocupación respondió

\- Conseguimos rentar un departamento, con el dinero del seguro podremos comprarlo, solo que Candy desea una casa y… Annie no podía hablar de solo ver los ojos de Archie y la tristeza que ponía en su rostro. Sin querer soltó la maleta y se cubrió el rostro para llorar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Annie? Candy se detuvo y respondió al ver que Annie ya no lo haría.

\- No quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, piensa que ya no… Candy guardó silencio quien era ella para delatar a Annie. Pero esta de inmediato quitó las manos de sus ojos y abrazó del cuello a Archie, este sonrió y la tomo de su cintura, le dijo cerca al oído,

\- Iré a acompañarlas a su departamento para saber dónde vives Annie, ¿me dejarás verte todos los días? Annie sonrió y con el movimiento de su cabeza asintió, Candy se sentía mal tercio y se separó de ellos dando unos pasos. Archie le tomó la barbilla y sin decir más le tomó por asalto sus labios. Candy ya los había visto en varias ocasiones escapándose, pero ahora…

Ella se recargo en un ribete de una ventana esperando a que su hermana se despidiera del chico que diariamente platicaba con ella desde que llegaron al refugio de damnificados. Un hombre observaba como Candy cruzó las piernas y las puso por encima de su maleta, asumiendo la paciencia por esperar solo Dios cuanto tiempo, para que Annie quisiera dejar de abrazar a Archie.

Sin decir más Candy cerró los ojos y cruzo sus brazos recordando los días de esta semana, como casi a diario comían y cenaban con los bomberos, ya habían hecho una hermosa amistad, pero eso no sería eterno y tenían que irse, lo difícil es que Annie quería vivir cerca en un departamento, mientras que después del incendio, Candy deseaba una casa con jardín, donde los accidentes dependían de la responsabilidad de ella y no del descuido de los demás.

\- ¿Candy?

La voz interrumpió su momento relajado y abrió un ojo para ver si no estaba soñando, la voz era del hombre que se adueño de sus sueños desde que la había rescatado, pero como era el capitán y debía estar al pendiente de todo, casi no podían verse.

\- ¡Albert!

Casi cae de donde estaba sentada al reaccionar, mientras que Albert le tomaba las manos para sujetarla y ella sonreía traviesa.

\- ¿A dónde irán?

\- A un departamento en renta, a unas cuadras de aquí. Mira anote la dirección por si quieres ir a visitarnos. Albert tomó el papel doblado que sacaba de su chaqueta y lo guardaba en la bolsa de la camisa que llevaba.

\- Pensé que deseabas una casa con jardín, el dinero del seguro era suficiente para una.

\- Si, pero mi hermana no quiere, desea… giro para ver que todavía estaba abrazada por Archie. Continuó después de una breve pausa, - Estar cerca. Albert y Candy vieron a Archie volver a besar a Annie, ahora lo comprendían. Albert un poco incomodo por la situación comentó

\- Hay un café en la esquina, vamos, te invito a charlar un rato. Candy sonrió, mientras Albert tomó la maleta para llevársela de la sombra amorosa en la que estaban. Les tocó una mesa al fondo y ambos pidieron lo mismo, una limonada.

\- Ya no te veré tan seguido Albert. Si siempre estás ocupado, ahora que estamos lejos, espero que no brinques ninguna de tus comidas.

\- Candy, soy el capitán del cuartel, no es bien visto que te frecuente frente a los chicos, y… Candy sonrió, ahora lo comprendía se alejaba de ella para que los chicos no bromearan y se diera su lugar. Este continuó. -Estoy seguro que podré verte después de que salgas del hospital.

\- Me encantaría Albert. Candy tomo la mano de él emocionada, Albert la acercó a sus labios dándole un tierno beso. La charla transcurría, mientras que no se daban cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, hasta que se escuchó el radio llamando al capitán, este se despidió dejando dinero en la mesa y Candy salió corriendo junto a él.

Annie sonreía tranquila, era ella quien esperaba ahora a Candy, quien al verla salir sonrió. Albert se separó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Candy, si quieres puedes comprar la casa si deseas… iré a vivir a otro departamento.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Archie me pidió que me fuera con él, quiere que vivamos juntos, somos novios Candy.

\- ¡Annie!

\- No pienses así, soy mayor y…

\- No es eso, solo que… ¿Tienen planes de formalizar?

\- Si. Dijo que el solo tiene una tía y a su hermano, que podemos casarnos en el registro civil, después de que nos conozcamos mejor. Candy no podía creerlo, su hermana estaba enamorada de Archie, pero ahora se iría con él, que fácil resultó para el bomberito, donde estaba la formalidad en irse a vivir con él… Eso lo hablaría directamente y no con Annie ahí.

Llegaron al departamento ya estaba amueblado, era demasiado pequeño, poco más del que se había incendiado. Candy veía que Annie sonreía feliz, ella no quería arruinarle sus planes. Así que sacó el periódico donde vio la casa, con el crédito del hospital y el dinero del seguro, podría financiar la casa que había deseado, Annie ya no diría nada, pues estaba tomando sus planes por separado.

Horas más tarde, llegaba Archie y Annie se estaba dando un baño para irse con él, a su departamento.

\- ¡Hola Candy! ya te dijo Annie nuestros planes.

\- Si, Archie. Candy no dijo nada, pero su rostro no era el más feliz. Archie agregó

\- Candy, le pedí tu hermana que nos casemos, pero dice que es muy pronto, como sea… la voy a convencer y…

Candy no dejo que terminará, lo abrazo, porque el si quería formalizar su relación, solo que Annie, lo estaba pensando. Annie salió y dijo

\- ¡ya estoy lista Archie! Candy lo soltó y agregó

\- Cuñado, me das la dirección y los veré seguido.

\- Por supuesto… ¡cuñada! Annie sonrió feliz, Candy por fin había aceptado a Archie.

Por la noche, Candy no podía dormir, salió a revisar el lugar, estaba preocupada, que tal si volvía a suceder, que dormida la sorprendiera el fuego… la angustia no la dejaba en paz. Regresaba a su departamento cuando vio a Albert que se iba.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy, ¿Qué haces afuera de tu departamento?

Candy sonrió y lo hizo pasar, en la conversación salió el tema y supo porque ya no deseaba un departamento.

\- Candy, el incendio fue un corto circuito, pero a mí me parece mejor tu idea, vivir en una casa donde podría tener jardín.

\- Si. Un jardín. Dijo sonriendo Candy.

\- Sabes, vivo en la casa que era de mi hermana, ahora le pertenece a mi sobrino Anthony, si… Albert ya no dijo nada, bajo el rostro y Candy se quedó pensando que Albert no tenía casa tampoco, no la había adquirido porque vivía con su sobrino.

Candy pensó de inmediato en la situación de Archie y Annie, tal vez no quería ofenderla o… en ese momento Albert continuó

\- Candy yo… a mi… quisiera que…

\- ¿Albert? ¿Te gustaría comprar una casa también?

\- Si, dijo esperanzado Albert. Candy sonrió y Albert agregó- ¿Te parecería primero ser mi novia Candy?

\- Sería bueno que fuera primero. Candy hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio inferior. Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin decir más. Con un temblor leve en sus manos, le tomó la barbilla para después besarla. Candy respondió el beso con ternura.

Meses después en la casa de Anthony y Albert había un picnic. Annie vio a Candy la abrazó.

\- Candy mira. Annie le mostraba su mano un anillo de compromiso, esta de inmediato vio a Archie quien esperaba ver la reacción de su cuñada, al haber convencido a su hermana. Candy le dio un beso a Annie y se fue a abrazar a Archie, quien agregó

\- Nos casamos en un mes.

\- ¡Un mes!

\- Si será una recepción íntima, vendrán algunos amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Annie y míos.

\- ¡La convenciste!

\- ¿Lo dudaste? Respondió con seguridad Archie.

Albert hizo un anuncio.

\- Hola amigos, quiero anunciarles que Candy y yo hemos decidido casarnos el próximo fin de semana. Están cordialmente invitados. Archie vio a Candy y Annie hizo lo mismo. Candy levantó su mano levemente mostrándole un anillo a Annie.

El primer día en el departamento en renta, Candy no podía dormir, tuvo que irse a vivir a casa de Anthony y de Albert, de solo estar en un departamento le daba ansiedad de que el fuego la invadiera, Albert se la llevó con la promesa formal de comprar su hogar lo más pronto posible.

En el jardín donde se anunció el próximo enlace, Candy se acercó a Albert, este la abrazó de su cintura. Le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso frente a todos, los cuales aplaudieron ante lo anunciado en ese momento.

**FIN**

**Un fic con mucho cariño para Minuet Andrew**

**Espero les agrade.**


	8. Alpinista

**Minific**

**Facetas y/o Profesiones**

**Reto para el Clan Alba Highland´s Andrew**

**Especial Febrero 2015**

**Alpinista**

**Mi meta eres tú**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

En un bar varios hombres festejaban el ascenso de Anthony Brown, por fin después de casi dos años de estar esforzándose, le habían dado la gerencia de la compañía, sus amigos y familiares festejaban con él, Albert Andrew sonreía levantando su copa para hacer un brindis.

\- "Porque tus metas no sean el haber llegado al puesto deseado… sino el haber vivido el esfuerzo que realizaste… para lograrlo"

\- ¡Salud! ¡Salud! ¡Salud! ¡Salud!

Stear, Archie, brindaron junto a ellos. Stear estaba comprometido con su novia, pronto se casaría. Archie no se decidía aun. Anthony estaba buscando tener mayores ingresos para dar el paso, peroAlbert… ya lo tenía todo, una novia a la que amaba con todo su corazón, vivían juntos en un departamento, gozaba de excelentes ingresos, ella era enfermera y el un empresario en toda le extensión de la palabra bastante exitoso, pero lo que más amaban y compartían todos era su gusto por el alpinismo.

Albert había escalado montañas desde su juventud, su pasatiempo favorito para estar en contacto con la naturaleza, _pensaba dar el paso definitivo y casarse, así llevar de luna de miel a su hermosa pareja en un tour que ya tenía contemplado desde tiempo atrás. Solo faltaba la noche perfecta para declararse y estaba esperando ese día, el día de los enamorados, faltaban tres semanas, el restaurant, listo, la cena especialmente para ella, el anillo, escondido ya, todo era perfecto._

Archie sacó de sus pensamientos a Albert ante el reto que se había anunciado mientras él, estaba pensando en su amada.

\- ¿Qué opinas Albert? ¿Serás el primero en llegar? Pregunto sonriente Archie

\- ¿A dónde?

Todos soltaron carcajadas, definitivamente se había ido a la luna, así lo tenía su novia. Le comentaron que todos escalarían el fin de semana, había buen clima y subirían a la montaña en Monte Rainier. Albert se quedó serio, todos habían aceptado, estaban en el mes de febrero, era frío el lugar, era cierto que el parque estaba abierto todo el año, pero llegar a la cima era un peligro, cada año alpinistas experimentados corrían riesgos enormes aún en fechas más cálidas.

Por el temor de que no desistieran, conociendo a los tres, acepto para cuidarlos y regresarlos cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, no iba a competir en una estupidez, solo acepto al ver que no se rendirían por ser primeros.

La semana transcurría, Albert comentó con Candy que sería solo una semana de viaje, subirían y bajarían pronto, para el fin de semana estarían de nuevo juntos. Stear había rentado una cabaña para los cuatro, le dejaba todos los por menores de donde estaría, como se comunicaría con ella, notándola muy seria, el se acercó haciéndole muecas de pucheros juntando sus labios, hasta que ella con una sonrisa suave comentó

\- Albert, sé que nunca me ha gustado intervenir en tus decisiones, me encantaría que te quedaras, pero también sé que tienes todo preparado, si no regresas para el sábado, me harás gastar mi dinero ahorrado e iré a rentar una cabaña y si no te veo bajar, subiré por ti.

\- Mi amor, estaremos juntos el sábado, lo prometo.

\- Sabes, tengo algo que decirte, es importante, así que, vuelve pronto, debemos hablar. Al ver la seriedad de Candy, Albert unió el entrecejo y agregó

\- La última vez que dijiste que debíamos hablar, me convino mucho, ese tema ha sido el más importante que hemos tratado a la fecha, estaré ansioso por saber de qué vamos a hablar esta vez. Candy al recordar ese tema de inmediato enmudeció apenada, Albert aprovecho para besarla y tomarla en sus brazos, lo que más iba a extrañar era a ella y sus caricias. Deseando ya estar de regreso, suspiro absorbiendo su aroma, para recordarlo hasta volver.

El viaje largo y por fin llegaban al parque Nacional, era un paisaje divino, la cabaña estaba frente a un río, el lugar increíble, deseaba con todo su corazón que Candy estuviera ahí junto a él. Los jóvenes se prepararon como verdaderos profesionales, todos llamaban a sus parejas para salir temprano. Archie aventaba besos haciendo reír a todos. Stear apenado se escondía para llevar la bufanda que su prometida le había regalado, esta llevaba el perfume de ella y se la oculto en el pecho. Anthony aprovechaba sus días de descanso, pues al volver ya no podría tener vacaciones.

Albert al verlos tan preparados, trazaba la ruta para subir dibujándola en un mapa y dejando una copia con este en la cabaña y otra a un encargado de autorizar el paseo. El viaje para subir y bajar sería de dos días, acamparían cerca de la cima y regresarían al día siguiente, llevaban de todo para no tener contra tiempos. El primer día era todo un placer, las conversaciones eran animadas, el entusiasmo por saber quién llegaría primero se sentía entre ellos. Anthony al haber tenido tanta suerte, al volver demostraría que sería el vencedor. Albert por su parte se distraía con todo a su alrededor, no pensaba en la cima, gozaba del camino, observaba los bosques, algo notaba extraño, los animales aún estaban invernando, ya había zonas boscosas sin hielo, pero al parecer no había animales con ganas de querer salir.

Stear llevaba varias cosas extra que hacían de su equipaje un poco más de peso, el camino de subida era siempre el de mayor agotamiento, se detenían muy poco en la distancia. Llevaban cuatro horas de subida in interrumpida, cuando una roca cae, lastimando una mano de Archie, este se vendo pero no desistió, molesto Albert trataba de convencerlo de regresar pero no aceptaba, tenía buen movimiento y todos los demás lo apoyaron. Para el atardecer del día ya estaban en la mitad del camino.

Stear, aseguraba encontrar un lugar para acampar antes del anochecer, pero la nieve comenzó caer y a hacerse más fuerte, al parecer una tormenta pasajera estaba en ese momento. Se vieron obligados a acampar aun con la nieve en el primer lugar que encontraron cercano a una cueva. Albert la inspeccionó y se aseguraba que estuviera vacía. Para el anochecer, la mano de Archie estaba hinchada. Stear traía pomadas para bajar la inflamación pero el dolor se incrementaba, Albert la revisó, el calor del momento cuando sucedió el golpe con la roca no sentía tanto el dolor, ahora con el frío, las cosas cambiaban, trataban de cuidarlo y pasaron la noche cubiertos ante la nevada repentina que se estaba incrementando.

\- Stear, ¿revisaste bien el clima?

\- Por supuesto Albert, ya no había tormentas anunciadas.

\- ¿Y esta que es?

-Debe ser una ráfaga de las que llegan antes de la primavera, no te preocupes, mañana todo estará mejor. El frío fue incrementando por la madrugada.

Esa noche Albert solo pensaba en Candy, _en que deseaba hablar con él, la notaba seria, y cuando la soñaba eran las lágrimas de ella la que lo angustiaban una y otra vez, en sus sueños ella le iba a contar algo y al escuchar que deseaba terminar la relación… Albert asustado y temeroso gritó desesperado, pidiéndole que no, en ese momento despertaba, la angustia se quedaba en su pecho y ahora sus deseos de volver eran mayores, tenía planes para con ella, deseaba casarse, era cierto que vivían juntos y no se habían dado la oportunidad de dar el siguiente paso, todo era su culpa, se había extendido demasiado tiempo en su noviazgo y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que ella deseara tener a alguien que si compartiera esa etapa de su vida. Tendría que convencerla de que deseaba convertirla en su esposa_.

Candy en Chicago, notaba que cerca de Seattle, había una tormenta invernal no prevista, haciendo que el parque nacional suspendiera todas sus visitas. Lo difícil sería para algunos alpinistas que habían subido la montaña, estos debían esperar a que pasara la tormenta para poder bajar. Candy revisaba el plan de Albert, viendo que ese era el día en que estarían en la subida, preocupada solicitó su permiso al hospital, para ir en a ver que todo estuviera bien, ella rentaría una cabaña, al momento de que bajara, lo sorprendería ahí antes del día que regresara, así estaría más tranquila.

Una llamada de Paty la puso nerviosa, esta le comentaba que la tormenta duraría dos días, que eso era imposible para los alpinistas y que no soportarían el frío arriba. Preocupada comentaba sus planes de ir a la espera. Paty se uniría con ella, buscaría quedarse con Stear cuando Albert ocupará la cabaña con Candy.

Decididas al ver que podían necesitar de ellas, ambas se fueron a Seattle, la dificultad del clima las entretenía más, sin embargo ellas tenían la paciencia necesaria, al final, solo los esperarían abajo y con la tormenta ellos debían guardarse para esperar que pasara la nevada.

La noche helada, la tensión de la pesadilla, Albert tenía en mente a Candy_, ella quería hablar con él, la última ocasión que habían hablado, el tema fue tan interesante que les favoreció a los dos, reía de recordar esa ocasión en la que Candy muy seria comentaba que ella debía aprender más acerca de lo que a él le gustaba, que no era justo que el la conociera tan bien y ella no lo suficiente a él, eso le encantaba de ella, deseaba complacerlo y conocerlo más, pero cuando dijo la pregunta esa que lo dejo en pausa total, fue lo que esa ocasión la hizo inmemorable. ¿Cuál era la posición que más le agradaba para hacer el amor? Lo había dejado sin palabras, amarla era todo un deleite, con ella no había límites, la pasión los envolvía, amarse era una de las cosas por las que decidieron vivir juntos, no podían estar lejos el uno del otro. Pero esa pregunta, se volvió el reto de varios meses ante la respuesta de él. - Candy, creo que esto es serio, debemos probarlas todas para saber cuál es la que más me agrada. Al recordarla se tranquilizaba por olvidar la pesadilla de terminar su relación, viendo toda la montaña blanca cubierta de nieve, un suspiro y Candy ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, debía bajar ya, no le importaba continuar definitivamente la meta primordial había cambiado, el amor de su vida lo necesitaba más que ellos._

En la montaña, las cosas estaban preocupantes, aunque trataban de encender algo, el mismo frío se los apagaba, así que tenían que cuidar de mantener el calor todo el tiempo. Al final del día detenidos en el camino, se dieron cuenta que ya no importaba llegar a la cima, sin embargo nadie lo decía, continuaban asimilando que ya iba a detenerse la nevada. Al tercer día el sol salió, lo prudente era bajar, pero Anthony no quería ser el primero en desistir, fue Albert quien los convencía de hacerlo.

\- La mano de Archie está mal, mejor será que bajemos. Anthony respondió

\- Bueno Stear y yo seguiremos arriba y bajaremos después, llévate a Archie para que bajen juntos.

\- Anthony, no tienes que probar nada, podemos bajar los cuatro, soy yo quien está asegurándote que no podemos continuar.

\- No fuiste a caso tú, el que brindo por mis metas. Vamos Albert ya paso la tormenta, esto no será difícil, iré arriba y bajaré pronto, la subida es lo más pesado. Archie viendo que se estaban molestando y usaban un tono de desaprobación por su culpa, intervino.

\- Me siento mejor, iremos y si es difícil, bajaremos hoy mismo, ya no tenemos provisiones para continuar. Anthony sonriendo respondió

\- Lo ves, ni Archie se siente mal, todos tenemos solo este viaje para después volver al trabajo, ya no habrá oportunidades, Stear se casará y su esposa no lo dejara de nuevo, esta ocasión es especial, no volveremos tan fácil a estar los cuatro juntos. Albert hizo media sonrisa, sus planes también lo incluían a él.

\- Vamos. Regresaremos hoy mismo, estamos cerca de la cima. Confirmaba Albert casi sin ganas.

Continuaron por dos horas para estar cada vez más cerca, al medio día ya se veía el pico en el camino, el viento era mayor y el dolor de Archie se incrementaba, este desistió al comentar que se bajaría despacio por la ruta, para que ellos subieran y lo alcanzaran después. Todos aceptaron.

Abajo, con el guarda bosques, Paty y Candy hablaban con él respecto a ir a buscarlos, pero estaban todavía en espera de un poco más de nieve, no podrían subir hasta pasados dos días. La angustia aumentó cuando Annie y Adriana llegaron preocupadas, por sus parejas presionando aún más las cosas para conseguir un helicóptero y ver que estuvieran bien. Adriana era la novia de Anthony, quien trabajaba como azafata en una aerolínea, en cuanto supo que no llegaría a tiempo a su reunión, se unió a Annie quien también deseaba saber de Archie.

En la cabaña de Candy, Paty lloraba preocupada, ellos debían haber bajado hace dos días y no lo hicieron, el abrazo entre ambas decía cuanto se apoyaban, regresaban con el guarda bosques coincidiendo con Annie y Adriana quienes se hospedaban en un hotel cercano, dejándoles sus teléfonos para que si ellas los veían llegar, las llamaran.

En la montaña, Anthony cayo de una altura de dos metros y se doblaba el tobillo, esto hizo que desistiera Albert lo amarro a unas tablillas, pero Stear no había visto a Anthony y continuaba subiendo. Fue entonces que tomaban la decisión de ya no subir Anthony y Albert; sin embargo al ir a buscar a Stear, ya no lo encontraba, este siguió sus huellas iba muy avanzado, se fue para alcanzarlo dejando a Anthony en una tienda de campaña para protegerlo del clima mientras que encontraba a Stear. Perdió las huellas y al girar el rostro hacia arriba, Stear estaba colgando de una pendiente, corrió en su ayuda, pero para poderlo subir tenía que caminar por un sendero, este era largo, subió a toda prisa y sin decir mucho, llegaba a la cima, el sol le daba en el rostro, la bandera señalaba que ya había llegado al pico más alto de la montaña, Stear había escalado directo para subir pronto, y el que tuvo que rodear un poco más, llegaba seguro.

Desde arriba, tomo la soga que sostenía a Stear y lo subía con cuidado, Stear lo abrazó y lo felicitaba por haber llegado primero, este comentaba que fue para rescatarlo, no para llegar primero. Anthony estaba lesionado con la prisa ambos bajaban por el sendero seguro, después encontraban a Anthony este fue recostado en una camilla improvisada echa con troncos secos, formando un deslizador y subir ahí sus mochilas, que servirían para sentar a Anthony, arrastrándolo ambos jalaban una cuerda, mientras Anthony era llevado por ellos. Ya era tarde y pronto volvería a anochecer, no encontraban a Archie, hasta que lo vieron a ciento cincuenta metros a bajo, este lucía pálido, pero la barba ligera que ya tenía le cubría un poco el rostro.

\- Vamos Archie, sube con Anthony, Stear y yo los bajaremos. La nieve esta gruesa y nos deslizaremos cuando tengamos oportunidad. Archie con una sonrisa de agotamiento respondía

\- Estoy cansado, parece que llegaron a tiempo, pensé que ya no lo lograría. Se unía de espaldas a Anthony, quien lo vio apenado por recordar que por su culpa había subido más, para que al final no habían llegado.

Candy convencía al guarda bosques de subir al sendero que habían tomado, al ver el mapa que Albert dejará con él, pero la nieve estaba muy alta y esperaban a que llegara el señor Wells, para que con su equipo limpiara un poco el camino y despejara la nieve.

La noche caía y ellas no se querían ir a la cabaña, fue entonces que se unieron con actividades en la caseta de vigilancia haciendo chocolate caliente se quedaban con el guarda bosques en la espera, al estar situada la caseta en el sendero de la bajada. Una tabla en la nieve resultaba extraña para Paty al ver que se deslizaba hasta ese lugar.

\- ¿Candy? Paty la llamaba viendo por la ventana tomando su chocolate. - Mira, alguien viene.

Como niños pequeños en troncos atados, montados cuatro hombres se deslizaban bajando la montaña el último tramo, aprovechando la nieve del lugar. Candy sonreía al reconocer el color de la chaqueta de Albert. Este bajo corriendo de la tabla improvisada, al verla a ella salir de la cabaña del guarda bosques. Ahí fueron atendidos Archie y Anthony, una ambulancia llegaba por ellos, Stear y Paty subieron con ambos, para dirigirse al hospital.

Paty marcaba el teléfono de Annie para avisar que llevarían a Anthony y a Archie al hospital.

Candy y Albert se fueron a la cabaña que ella estaba rentando, ya había gastado sus ahorros, ahora los aprovecharían, al menos los dos días que tenía pagados. Albert recogió sus cosas de la cabaña del equipo y se fue con ella, pensativo en que le debía algo importante a su novia, sobre todo una conversación pendiente.

La chimenea estaba calentando el lugar, Candy esperaba que Albert saliera de darse un baño, esos días hicieron que su barba se incrementará. Un relajante baño caliente lo haría sentir mejor. Ella preparaba varios alimentos para la cena. Albert se apuraba intrigado por la conversación pendiente, en unos días más ya tenía separado todo para una cena romántica y una propuesta para un futuro juntos, sería un hombre de familia y no volvería a la montaña de nuevo, no teniendo temas pendientes con su futura esposa. Sonreía de pensar en los temas de Candy.

Al salir de la habitación el calor de la chimenea, la cena servida y la luz tenue de la cabaña, daban una atmosfera más romántica de la que había planeado él. Candy le servía en su plato y le daba en sus manos un vaso de chocolate caliente.

\- Vamos Albert, ven a comer algo mi amor.

\- Mi vida, con gusto comería toda la cena completa.

Candy estaba muy feliz al verlo hambriento, después de haber vivido esos angustiantes momentos, animada al ver como ya por fin después de tres días más del tiempo estimado, ahora ya estaba junto a ella. El sonido del celular, interrumpía la conversación que se iba a iniciar, respondía Albert al saber que Stear le llamaría,

\- ¿Qué dijo el médico Stear?

\- Tiene que usar yeso durante tres meses Archie y Anthony tendrá mayor tiempo con yeso en su pie, pero todo bien, saldremos por la mañana de regreso a Chicago.

\- Me alegro, al menos ya estamos a bajo. Los dos soltaron risas, ellos tuvieron que bajarlos para poder llegar mínimo al anochecer. Stear agregó

\- Albert, no podían creer donde fue que me rescataste. Ahora saben que llegaste primero.

\- Y no volveré subir, definitivamente estoy mejor en compañía de mi novia.

\- Estamos de acuerdo por completo Albert, esta vez salimos bien, pero ya no vuelvo a aceptar retos de este tipo, de hoy en adelante solo montañas cercanas y sin tanto riesgo. La llamada se terminaba. Candy se había quedado dormida en la mesa del comedor. Albert con todo el amor del mundo la llevaba en sus brazos a la cama, asegurando tener la chimenea encendida para toda la noche.

Por la mañana en sus brazos ella suspiraba al sentir el calor de su amado, verse en pijamas calentitas le daba a pensar que Albert la había cambiado de sus vestimentas. Alzaba las cobijas para ver que ropas usaba y él estaba en ropa térmica, una de sus piernas estaba enlazada a ella, notando que sus cuerpos se acoplaban bastante bien. Se giraba para estar frente a él y este le sonreía preguntándole,

\- ¿Dormiste bien, amor?

\- Mejor que nunca, mi amor. Te extrañaba tanto.

\- ¿Ah sí? Ahora recuerdo, tenemos una conversación pendiente Candy.

\- ¿Oh si? Lo había olvidado, pero mejor nos esperamos a volver a casa.

\- ¿En casa? ¿No puede ser aquí? Estamos juntos, las conversaciones solo necesitan de nosotros dos. ¿A caso hay algo en casa que deseas que vea?

\- Bueno, es que… yo…

\- ¿Es serio el tema Candy?

\- Si, demasiado serio Albert.

\- Bueno entonces esperaremos unos días más, que te parece si el día de san Valentín. Candy sonrió apenada, le dio besos por todo su rostro, eso le daba un alivio a la tensión que tenía Albert, no iban a terminar, al parecer tal vez los dos tenían en mente el mismo tema, algo que podía esperar unos días más, mínimo hasta que pasara la propuesta que tenía contemplada.

El parque Nacional volvía a abrir sus puertas un sol radiante calentaba esa tarde la montaña, lo que más deseaba Albert que viera Candy, ahora ella lo estaba haciendo a su lado, sus compañeros ya estaban en Chicago, ellos continuaban en el parque gozando de las maravillas naturales que había en el lugar.

El fin de semana dio paso al regreso a casa, por fin llegaba la fecha, Candy se arreglaba nerviosa, era ahora o nunca, sabía que Albert podía tomar su tema como algo para presionarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía echarse atrás, así que la había citado en un restaurante, después de salir de su oficina y ella del hospital se encontrarían ahí, pero fue fácil cambiar los turnos para darse tiempo y ponerse bella.

Candy _estaba nerviosa, si salían mal, había la posibilidad de separarse de manera definitiva, al no estar de acuerdo, con una angustia se borraba su sonrisa y se brotaban sus lágrimas, tenía que ser valiente, el valía la pena._

Por fin llegaba al restaurant, él estaba ahí esperándola, con su traje obscuro, la corbata que ella le había insistido en que se comprara, ella llevaba en sus manos una cajita de regalo de color rojo, la dejo en la mesa mientras, le abría el lugar para que se sentará como todo un caballero. Albert pedía la cena y ella sonreía mostrando nerviosa sus dientes, el notaba la tensión que ella tenía en su rostro, era ahora o nunca, con cariño acercó su silla a su lado, hizo una señal y un pastel aparecía bajo una charola con un corazoncito en el centro diciendo " Te amo" ella sonrió y tomo el tenedor para probarlo, después le daba un poco a él, al girar Albert estaba en una rodilla, este mostraba su regalo, el estuche con el anillo expuesto, el acepto el tenedor en su boca y viendo su rostro sorprendido sonreía pasando el bocado, para agregar.

\- Me concederías el honor de formar parte definitiva a mi lado, al aceptar ser mi esposa.

Candy hizo una agradable sonrisa moviendo su rostro en varias ocasiones asintiendo la respuesta, para darle un beso en los labios con sabor a chocolate del postre que ambos habían comido.

Albert tomo asiento poniendo su anillo en el dedo con una sonrisa radiante, el tema que quisiera tocar ya no importaba, lo que deseara el diría que sí, al menos que fuera el mismo tema que el toco antes. Así decidió investigar,

\- Mi amor, deseas todavía hablar conmigo de ese tema pendiente que tenemos.

\- Es necesario Albert. Pero no quisiera arruinar este bello momento.

\- ¿Porque lo harías amor?

Candy le dio su cajita de regalo y agregó,

\- Este es el tema que deseaba tocar contigo mi cielo.

Albert sorprendido al ver su regalo como un tema, sonrió pensativo acaso no le gustaría la corbata que le iba a regalar o estaba indecisa en ese regalo. Con cuidado abría la cajita para ver dentro un par de botitas tejidas de color blanco, levantó su rostro sin sacarlas de la caja para verla a ella, quien con su rostro preocupado y apenada, se sentía haber perdido la felicidad del momento anterior. Albert pasaba su brazo por la espalda de ella, la ajusto y con un susurro en su oído agrego,

\- Vamos a ser padres, mi amor.

\- ¡Siiiiiii!

**FIN**

* * *

**Adriana, amiga sé que en ocasiones no nos escribimos, pero cuando pensé en Anthony en San Valentín... definitivamente pensé en ti... Un abrazo hasta Malasia o indonesia o donde sea que andes en este momento amiga, te quiero mucho y sabes que pienso en ti.**

**De los demás chicos... ni se lo peleen Albert es mío 3:) **

**Espero que les haya agradado la historia, un reto a una faceta que no había escrito antes, pero que deseaba llegara a su corazón**

**Un abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
